The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule's Finest
by The White Sage 2001
Summary: "Under control? You're a freaking vigilante, who owns a multi trillion dollar company, working with a police force! To top that off the world's biggest crime boss now has superpowers! How is that under control?"
1. Chapter 1

So before I begin I would like to dedicate this story entirely to TheLegends4 for helping me start my career on Fanfiction, so huge thanks man. I would also like to thank him for letting me use some of his original charectars.

* * *

Chapter 1: First day on the job

Link Faron got out of his white Ford Fusion with the biggest smile ever imaginable. He breathed in deeply, calming himself for this moment. Being a Castle Town policeman was no easy feat, and to start a sergeant was almost unheard of; especially for his age. He looked at the building that loomed over him and gasped, the reality of the moment finally setting in. His thoughts were soon interupted by an officer yelling at him.

"Hey, jackass you're kinda hogging the sidewalk, move it or I'll detain ya on the spot." The man yelled.

Link grinned sheepishly, "Sorry!" He exclaimed, moving out of the way. 'Great,' he thought. 'First day on the job, and I'm just great at making new friends.' Link took a final deep breath, and walked in.

Once he was in, his world transformed right before him; he saw flat screened computers, and beige filing cabinets all over the room. Each officer had his own desk, and he saw his name on an office. The room was painted a dark aqua color, pictures of past chiefs everywhere. In the back of the room was an office belonging to the current chief. He made his way to the back of the room, putting on a detirmined face he knocked on the chief's door.

"Enter." A monotone voice sounded from the other side.

Link turned the handle and walked in. The chief stood with her side to him, going over criminal files.

"Ah Faron, come in, sit," she said, "how are you today?" She asked.

"I'm doing well ma'am." He replied.

"First off, don't call me ma'am; call me Impa, like everyone else." Impa said.

"Yes ma- Impa." Catching himself.

"The job is fairly straight forward, you do a few press conferences, patrol your route, and do your paperwork. Any questions, Link?"

"No, thank you chief." he replied.

"Good, you're secretary Saria will fill you in on the details when she gets here." Link stood up, shook the chief's hand, and proceeded towards his office. He found a folder on his desk entitled: Basic Police proceedures. He sat down and began to read. He began to remember his job interview.

' _Link walked into the station with his basic information and résumé in his arm. He knocked on the cheif's door, ready for whatever befell him._

 _"Enter." The voice sounded monotone, and exhausted. Link began to wonder what kind of person the chief was._

 _Link opened the door, and was greeted by a wall full of pictures. He quickly scanned the wall looking for any clues as to the chief's personality. He saw pictures of hunting trips, canoeing trips, graduations, and past chiefs._

 _"Mr. Faron please have a seat," she said, "I'm very pleased too meet you. It says here that you graduated from high school with exceptionally well grades, you turned down a full-ride scholarship from the Hyrule Institute of Languages, Acedemics and Intelligence, the most pristine college in all of Hyrule, to serve your country, becoming the youngest captain in Hyrule's history, receiving a Medal of Honor from the queen, and you were a intern in Time Corp., our largest producer, is that correct?" She fineshed._

 _He smiled sheepishly, "You make it sound more impressive than it really is."_

 _"Mr. Faron you are an amazing person, but you seem outrageously over-qualified for a police officer, have you tried applying at the Hyrule Intelligence Agency?" She asked._

 _"I'm not cut out for spy work," he said, "I want to be on the front lines protecting the people of this city!"_

 _Impa clasped her hands hands, pursing her lips, "Well I can't hire you as an officer but, I do have a suitable position for you. Welcome to the force, congratulations sergeant." She smiled._

 _Link's face lit up like a Christmas tree at the sound of her words, "Thank you so much cheif! I won't let you down! When do I start?"_

 _"Well just don't expect any special treatment just because you're a war hero!" She barked, "I want you here, bright and early at 6:00 Sharp on Monday morning, now vacate the premises, double time!" She comanded._

 _"Yes ma'm!" Link sounded. He walked out of her office hearing "I'm not a ma'am!" He thought to himself, 'I will never understand women...'_

* * *

Link had met his secretary, who had somehow already set them up on their first date. He had finished his paperwork and returned to his apartment late that night. He collapsed on his living room couch and blacked out; not noticing the dark figure placing a camera in his kitchen.

* * *

This chapter is shorter than the others will be. That is due to the fact I haven't gotten into the plot yet. See you next time. And yes, I do know about the heavy dialogue; it will get better, but what do you expect in an interview?


	2. Chapter 2

Before I begin I would like to give a (in the words of Trump) "HUGE" thank you to my four followers of the story; Arison Nakuru, Moonlight Raven Grave, Batch03, and The Reader II. I would also like to thank TheLegends4 for letting me use his original character Ken Stratus. On with the story.

* * *

Link felt the first rays of sunshine piercing through his eyes drawing him from his slumber. He pushed himself off his couch, stretching himself out as he stood up. He glanced around the room to find any indication of the time. His eyes stopped on the oven clock in his kitchen reading: 12:01 pm. Link bolted to his room putting on his other suit, bolting for the door, he was halfway to the station when he had realized he forgot his phone. He slammed on the brakes, turning his wheel, making an illegal U-turn. He earned an earful of sirens from the angry drivers in front and behind him. He sped towards his home, making sure no officers were around to see him. He slammed on his brakes leaving his keys in the ignition and running up the steps to his door. He burst into the room finding his phone on the counter. He bolted out the door, seeing his car driving away. He let out a flurry of curse words. He looked on his phone screen to find it full of text messages from Saria. He again cursed knowing the trouble he was in. He knew it would be awkward if he called Saria to pick him up so he decided to randomly select someone from his contacts. His finger landed on possibly the worst person he could find. He selected the call button and brought the phone to his ear.

"Come on pick up, pick up!" He pleaded to himself.

"Hello?" A voice sounded on the other end of the line.

"Midna!" He exclaimed, "Oh thank Nayru! My car was stolen, I need you to drop whatever your doing and, come pick me up!"

"Hmm, let me think, Oh right you ditched me on our last date." She said monotonously.

Link's face dropped, "You are so not doing this right now!"

"I so am." She retorted, he could almost hear her smirking at the other end. He started to say something but was interrupted with a quick; "Goodbye!". He heard the phone click and a dial tone that followed.

"Oh, she is so dead!" He said with gritted teeth.

He glared, he shoved the phone in his pocket and started to mutter something, when a black Chevrolet Suburban pulled up in front of his complex. The driver honked twice and Link barreled down the stairs. He opened the door to the passenger seat, jumping in.

"Where to kid?" The driver asked.

"Harren I'm two years younger than you; I'm not a kid, and police station. Step on it." He replied, "How'd you know I'd need a ride anyway?"

"Well it's just the way I am." He smirked, earning a punch from Link. "Actually I saw your car drive by without you in it, and I know how you hate to be late, little brother." Link remembered all the times they were late to school due to Harren not getting out of bed in the morning, "When I was on my lunch break I got a call from Midna that I needed to pick you up."

"You know my licence plate number?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow. Harren only nodded.

Link looked out the window as they passed Time Corp., Hyrule's Largest building, standing 1,265 feet high. The building was circular with 12 pillars spiraling up. The spirals used to be a hallway leading up to the top floor, the production floor. Now the spirals were and inverted escalator, used for the executives, and their advisors. Link had worked as an intern for Gaepora Harkinian, the most powerful business man in Hyrule. He recalled how one lunch break had changed his life.

* * *

 _A lone 16 year-old boy sat in the corner eating his lunch, he had always done this since the loss of his parents, today marked five months. They had died on his 16th birthday, going to pick up his cake. Link knew his parents parents were good people, who had raised their kids to the best of their ability. He remembered the knock, that had shattered his life. A girl came to sit with him._

 _"Hey," she said, "I'm having a party tonight, I was wondering if you would come."_

 _He looked up at her, "No." Was all he had said._

 _"Link, it's been months since you've talked to any of us, we miss you, we try to help you, and you just push us away! Why won't you let us in?" She questioned._

 _Link saw she was on the verge of tears. He put his head down, pulling his hood over his head. She shook her head._

 _"Link, why do you do this why do you push us away, why do you push me?"_

 _He remained in silence, hoping she would leave, as she was making a scene. He looked away trying to hide his own tears._

 _"You're coming, maybe not of your own free will, but your coming. Even if I have to make Harren drag you there, you're coming." She turned her heel, wiping her eyes as she walked away. Link just sat in silence crying alone, his appetite now gone._

* * *

"Alright we're here." Harren's voice sounded, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Thanks," Link said, "could you possibly pick me up after work?"

Harren put on a sarcastic face, "I suppose I could, what time?" He asked.

"8:30 pm."

"8:30?! Oh the things I do for you," he said, earning another punch in the arm, "I'll see you then."

"Thanks again, see ya!" Link said. He got out of the car, running towards the station.

* * *

Link walked into police station, practically running, hoping not to be later than he already was. As he entered the main room he was greeted by a room full of clapping. An officer stood gloating over him. Link recognized him, the officer he had dubbed as Officer Jackass, as it was the first thing he had called Link. Link glared at him.

"Well if it isn't our new sergeant. Can I get you something; like a watch, or an alarm clock?" He mocked.

"I can have you detained for up to 48 hours without any reason, now get back to work; all of you!" Link shouted.

All of the officers went back to work except the lone officer; who had no sense to quit. Link knew his strategy, he wanted Link to hit him first, so he couldn't be blamed. Link simply walked towards his office. The officer glared ferociously at him. Link continued to walk away. The officer ran towards Link. Link realized this was to be his first fight in the station. He prayed he wouldn't get caught. The officer lunged at him, eyes narrowed and fists clenched. He swung knocking a computer off a nearby desk. Voices shouted around the room. Link ducked his blows repeatedly, knowing that if he didn't fight back the officer would end up hurting himself. Link continued to block and dodge the blows, evading the officer effectively. The officer tacked Link, readying his fists to make some heavy blows. Before anything else the door to the chief's office swung open with a fuming Impa at the door. The room went eerily silent. The officer, suddenly noticing the change in volume stood up at attention. Link lay on the floor exhausted from the skirmish. He didn't see the chief until she was right in front of the officer and he. Link pushed himself up and stood at attention. She stood glaring at both of them.

"Would either of you care to explain what, the hell, is going on here?!" She shouted.

Link was about to speak when the officer spoke up, "I was showing Sergeant Faron here a move." He said.

She turned to Link, "Yes ma'am." He spoke, hoping she would catch the lie in his face.

She turned back to the officer, eyes narrowed, a look of disgust on her face. "How stupid do you think I am Officer Stratus?" She questioned. "Do you really think I was born yesterday? I hired Sergeant Faron yesterday, and the first thing you think of is to try and get him fired? I want a long, detailed report of everything wrong with your actions." She turned to Link, glaring. "As for you, in my office; now."

He saw Stratus smirking as he followed the chief into her office. Link entered the office, dreading the thought of a lecture. Not only was it his second day, but Chief Impa scared him. What she said, was the exact opposite of what he was dreading.

"I know it wasn't your fault," she said closing the door be hind her. His jaw dropped, "Officer Stratus, starts crap with all new officers, no matter their rank. Every time he uses the same excuse that he was teaching the poor victim a move. The first few times it worked, but he started getting sloppy. He stopped coming his tracks. You have to understand he was raised in a hostile environment, untaught in the acts of kindness, mercy, and charity. However that does not give him the right to treat anyone like that. That however is not the reason I called you in here." She said, a knock came at the door, "That would be the reason." She opened the door, "I believe you are acquainted with Miss Harkinian."

At the door stood a blood girl, with red glasses, and a notebook in her arm. She ran to him and threw her arms around his neck. "Link it's so good to see you again!" She beamed.

"You too," he had aconfused look on his face. "What are you doing here?"

Before she could reply the chief answered his question. "Well sergeant, you have worked with people at Time Corp. and I thought it would be a good idea to put you on the board as the police ambassador. That got me thinking, you have worked in many government positions, so I've defied to put you in charge working with all of operations, and people outside of the the depart ment. This means you need to attend a board meeting weekly, and check up on all the offices hired by the police station once a month. Miss Harkinian has agreed to be your foreign Secretary for this operation." She concluded.

Link was astounded at the responsibility that was just put on his shoulders. He tried to comprehend what had happened; to no avail. He finally said, "Thank you chief, I won't let you down."

The chief smiled at him, "I'll let Miss Harkinian fill you in on the rest."

Link and Zelda exited his office, and Zelda immediately started to fill him in on his meetings tomorrow. Link and Zelda entered his office to find a fuming Saria. Link made note that a vein in her head budged when she was angry. "What the literal hell Link?! I texted you 50 times this morning! The chief was furious when you weren't here this morning, and I had to cover for you! This better not happen again, mister. You won't find yourself as lucky next time." Saria walked out of the room without another word.

"And on that note, I'm gonna be going." Zelda said. "Oh, Harren informed me of your situation, call me if you need a ride tomorrow, see you later."

"Thanks!" He shouted after her. He sunk into his desk. After filling out a stolen item report for his car, and filled out his paper work he found himself completely and utterly bored. He spun around in his chair, played with his tape, and used his stapler as a gun to shoot at a picture of the prime minister, Ghirahim Diamonds. He eventually settled on playing solitary and misspelled on his computer. At 8:30 Harren came to pick him up again.

* * *

Link walked in the door of his apartment and sank into his couch. He turned on the local news channel, got up, and made himself a bowl of ramen noodles. He sat on his couch and watched the news reporter drone on about local car thefts. He started to doze off on his couch, eventually falling asleep.

* * *

In a room far off from his apartment a man sat watching Link's activities of the day. The car theft had payed off, and the car would be returned to him shortly, as was the plan. Another man came to join him.

"You know those two will never go for it." He said.

The other smiled, "Yes," he replied. "But he was more involved in this than anyone realizes."

"You think he's the one?"

"I know it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back! I was rereading this and decided to revise this and some future chapters because I know more no than I did when I was writing these chapters**.

Link sat in the board meeting, trying not to fall asleep. Link remembered why he hated Time Corp. board meetings. Gaepora Harkinian always used to make Link take notes of his meetings, but now Link had Zelda to do that. Zelda on the other hand was actually paying attention. She hoped one day she could get onto the board, but her father and brother wanted her to work her way up the staff like her grandfather when he had taken over time Corp. He listened to the board member drone on about rises and falls in stock over the company's trimester. Link looked over to Harren, who was playing on his iPad. Link silently sighed to himself, glad that the board was big so no one would hear him.

"Our newest development should cut costs by 12% this next trimester, looking like an increase in stock," the man said, the board members clapped at this remark. Link still had no idea what was happening. He silently nodded off.

Link sat alone in his room, often like he did after the death of his parents. He glanced at his phone seeing texts from Zelda. He hated to hurt her but he wanted to keep to himself.

It doesn't matter, he thought to himself, everyone would probably be better off without me.

He allowed the thought to fester, he allowed the idea to do as much damage as possible. He grabbed his keys and left the house quietly. He drove his car down to the bridge where that crash had happened. He got up on the ledge waited for the reason to jump to kick in.

Zelda nudged Link to get up, Link snorted and shot awake. The action earned him the full attention from the room. Many were glaring, others were trying not to laugh, others, like Harren were laughing.

"... And on that note I would like to adjourn this meeting," the spokesman said. Link felt the heat rust to his face.

The board members began to file out of the room. Link had a knot in his stomach, the same feeling he had the night his parents were killed. It was like a feeling that was warning that something was about to happen. Bullets showered the windows of the floor, from the gun of a masked man. The board members screamed. Link tackled a board member who was paralyzed by fear. Link flipped the conference table on its side, for a barricade. He drew his pistol and began to fire at the shooter. His bullets hit the window behind the shooter, giving him enough time to find cover. Link silently cursed to himself, got up, and dove under a secretary's desk. He was closer to the shooter but he knew the shooter was holding all the cards. Link observed the scene around him, looking for something that would give him the edge.

He took a swivel chair, sending it at the shooter. He took the opportunity while the gunner was distracted to charge, tackling the gunner. The two wrestled on the floor. Link could tell the assailant was strong. Link punched him in the mouth. While the man was recovering, Link rolled the man on his back and proceeded to handcuff him.

The man broke the cuffs, with an inhuman strength. He knocked Link back, and delivered a kick to his head, knocking him out. The masked man then jumped out the window. 

_Link awoke in a hospital bed, noticing his brother beside him. He groaned, having a massive headache. He had scars all over his body, and noticed his right arm and left leg were casted. He groaned, alerting Harren he was conscious._

 _Harren crushed him with a hug, surprising Link, because his brother was never emotional. Link felt a sharp pain in his casted arm._

 _"Ahh!" Link screeched._

 _"Sorry..." his brother replied. The two sat in an awkward silence. Harren decided to cut through._

" _Link, why? Why didn't you just tell me? We could've gotten a therapist, or to a hospital. We could've done something! Do you have any idea the kind of hell we've all been through in the past few months?!"_

 _Link furrowed his brow, "Past...months?"_

 _Harren nodded. "After you jumped from the bridge, the police found you in the river two days later. You went into a comatose state for six months, due to a lightning bolt that struck the river when you went in. That bolt saved you, you would have died otherwise."  
_

" _Wouldn't be so bad," Link replied._

" _How the hell can you say that?! Link there hasn't been a one of us who hasn't grieved every day!Your condition began to get worse, everybody was holding out little hope that you would make it.I was holding out little hope. After the doctors couldn't do anything, the Harkinians brought you to their health ward to give you advanced care. That bolt saved your life. That bolt, and the Harkinians."_

 _Link looked down at the bottom of the bed, wishing the lightning bolt would have never struck._

 _"How exactly did the bolt "save me"?"_

 _"The bolt stuck the water, evaporating the water in your lungs, and jumping your heart."_

 _Link again said nothing, wishing he was_ _dead._

 _"Say something! Don't you get it?! I try my best to take care of you, and you thank me by trying to commit suicide?! Don't you think I have a hard time handling their death?! You think sometimes I don't want to roll up in a corner and wish it all away?! But I can't! Someone has to look after you, your the only one I have left! You're the only one who I can trust! Yeah I've got Sarah, and Collin, and Aryll, and Claire, but you are my best friend, damn it! I can't lose you Link!_

 _"Get out," Link replied._

 _"Link please, don't do this again. Don't push us away! Please Link, I can't lose any more of my family!"_

 _"Get out! GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT, GET AWAY FROM ME!"_

 _Harren looked horrified as he saw his younger brother go into a fit. Two nurses rushed into the room to calm him. Link continued to thrash about, one of the nurses injected a sedative into his bloodstream. It took effect immediately.  
_

Police cars were littered around Time Corp., after the incident that had just occurred. Link sat in the back of an ambulance, holding a rag to is his head. An injury caused by a rogue piece of glass that had cut him. He was relieved no one had been seriously hurt.

Chief Impa approached him, "What did you see?" she asked.

Link sighed, "Well he was a masked man, with a gun."

Impa laughed, "No, really?"

Link thought back to the encounter, trying to remember the man's appearance. He remembered seeing a red triangle with a flaming demon on it. Link's eyes widened in horror.

"It couldn't have been.." He tried.

Impa raised her eyebrow at his sudden change of behavior. It wasn't like him, "Been what, Link?"

"He was a member of the Dragmire Crime syndicate!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Kind of a sad time for me. TheLegends4; the author for whom this story was dedicated has left the FanFiction community. If he ever finds this story, I'd like to say thank you, you were an inspiration to me. Thank you to those of you who have already favorited, followed, and reviewed. Please review and tell me what you think of the story, I can't get better if I don't know what I'm doing wrong. Another giant thank you to my Beta Reader NitroIndigo, she is a huge help.**

* * *

Link sat in the back of the ambulance in shock, "He should be dead, they told me they killed him. He's supposed to be dead. Why isn't he dead? Why the Hell isn't he dead?!"

Link started to hyperventilate. He tried to get up, but he was frozen in a panicked state. He couldn't think about anything else but Ganon. He couldn't think about anything but the monster that had killer his parents.

Harren walked up to he and the now baffled chief and his panicked brother, "What happened?!" Harren asked.

"He mentioned the Dragmire Crime Syndicate, and went into a panic attack."

Harren sighed. "You know how some soldiers get post-traumatic stress disorder after a traumatic experience?"

"Yes but what does that have to do with this situation?" Harren looked emotionally conflicted at this."

"Our parents died when Link was sixteen, and he never got over the stress. We had always thought there had been an earthquake, and the bridge had collapsed, but something didn't add up about the story."

"I know his record Harren. Yours too, by the way."

"I'm getting there, well he cleaned up his life after trying to commit suicide, and eventually went on to serve in the army. The Dragmire Crime Syndicate isn't just local, it's world wide. Link went to fight the men who were doing wrong to his country. A normal tour is about four years long, Link was gone for five."

"And?" The chief said, growing impatient.

"Link served 2 years as a Captain in the Hylian army, the other three were spent in a Dragmire Hyrule Executive Reconnaissance Operation kept it quiet from the public eye. Link was tortured there beyond belief, one of his best friends was killed. He managed to take out most of the Syndicate around the globe once he escaped, with the help of H.E.R.O. Ganondorf ended up in a maximum security prison. Being tortured wasn't what broke him. On top of all of it Ganon turned out to be our father's brother, he killed our parents. They were H.E.R.O. agents. He was forced to keep silent about the incident. In the end he was the bravest hero in that war."

"Thanks Harren. That clears a lot up."

"Yeah, just promise not to say anything. He hates to talk about it."

Impa nodded, she began to think. Ganon wasn't just a man who had hurt her, but the people she knew well. She wasn't surprised to learn Link was also a victim, but she sensed there was something darker and more sinister underlying his pain. It was as if he had suffered the worst of all. She got in her police car and drove into the night.

* * *

 _Link awoke again in the hospital. He looked around the room taking it in. He looked beside him to see if Harren had stayed. To his surprise he saw Zelda. Her eyes were red from crying. He looked at her in sympathy, knowing it was for him._

 _"You know," she said, keeping her eyes trained on the floor,_ _"I had convinced myself that you'd never go this far. Oh how wrong I was." A tear fell from her eye. "I didn't either," he replied._

 _Zelda glared at the floor, "I was so sure you would talk to one of us. I was positive you'd never let yourself slip that far off the deep end. I assumed you had a decent head on your shoulders. But, you know what they say about assumptions."_

 _"I'm tired of living in a hell I can't escape from. I didn't want to hurt any of you. That's why I distanced myself. I was trying to make the loss easy to deal with," he tried._

" _Which one of us are you trying to convince with that pile of bullshit, Link? You? Or me?"_

 _They sat in silence for a long time. Zelda finally broke the silence._

 _"For the longest time I asked myself why you would push us all away. I wondered what on earth would possess you like that. I then realized I couldn't stop you no matter how. I'm done trying now. You're mentally sick, Link. I can't put myself through that."_

 _Zelda got up from her chair. She walked to the door and put a hand on the knob. She wanted so desperately to turn back, but she couldn't._

 _With a crack in her voice she said, "I'll see you around. Get well soon, ok?"_

 _Zelda turned the knob, and left the room._

 _Link felt tears falling from his eyes as she left. He wanted to stop her, to apologize, but he didn't. He cried himself back to sleep._

* * *

A hooded man stood atop a building looking over Castle Town. He breathed in the smell. It was time to save his city. He wore a thin black trench coat. His hands were gloved. The coat had golden outlines. On his right arm he wore a Hylian Shield, made from the strongest metal on the earth. In his other he had a pistol, which was loaded with taser-bullets. Bullets that gazed the victim of the shooter. They were non-lethal, like all of his weapons. There would be no killing. He tapped on his earpiece. "You have your orders. The target will be on one of these crates. As soon as you have located him, alert us and make a dash back for HQ. We'll cover you and our tracks. All warriors check in.

"Shadow, in position." A male voice came.

"Phoenix, ready to burn," came another.

"Tidal Wave, in position," came a woman's voice.

"Terranova, ready to rumble," came another man's voice.

"Wind Sage, in position."

"Evergreen, ready."

"You are all clear to go," came the leader's voice.

The cloaked man jumped from the building, using his coat to glide. He landed on a dock crate. The first target would give them the information they needed to begin the operation. He heard gunshots. His comrades had begun their work. He moved to intercept the target. The target was a member of a local crime circle that worked for the Dragmire syndicate. His name was Reno Lea. He wore a blue suit. He was a part of the "Turks", one of many circles part of the bigger picture. He closed onto the room of his target and quietly entered. He quietly opened the door, closing it behind him as he stepped in. He immediately took out two guards, leaving only Reno. Reno wore an aqua blue suit, and black gloves. He wore goggles over his fiery red hair. His hair was short, in spikes. He clapped his hands. "So your the vigilante I've heard so much about," he said, smirking. "What do you want? Money? Power? Or are you just a good Samaritan, trying to make the world a better place?" The man didn't answer.

"You know, I really hate do gooders like you, you know with your self righteous attitudes and thinking you can get away with anything."

The man chuckled, "Then I guess we aren't so different."

Reno glared at the man, and charged at him. The man sidestepped and allowed Reno to run right past him. Reno staggered from the force he put into his own attack and turned to glare at him again. The man again sidestepped, but this time put his shield in front of Reno, who ran straight into it. Reno slumped down immediately, knocked out. The man handcuffed Reno, and then duct taped his mouth shut. He then picked Reno up and flung him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

He touched earpiece. "Target acquired, pull out." He exited the room. He was once again in a war zone. The man ducked behind a few crates and shot back with his taser pistol at the men who were assaulting him with machine gun fire. He cleared himself a path through the war zone back to his motorcycle. He drove off, with his comrades following. The mission had begun.

* * *

The Hylian Intelligence Agency was in chaos. Ganondorf Dragmire had escaped, by some miracle. In his escapade, he had gotten a few of his comrades out as well. No one exactly knew when or who he would strike next. A young man walked briskly down a long Hallway of the HIA Headquarters. He had gravity defying chestnut hair and was 22 years old. His name was Sora Hikari, the youngest Director of the HIA to date.

He came to a pair of solid oak doors. A secretary opened it for him, and behind it stood a long conference table with multiple men and women sitting in swivel chairs.

Sora walked to the head of the table and cleared his throat. The room immediately quieted down.

"This is a dark time for the agency. I frankly don't care who is responsible, but know they will pay. For now we have more pressing matters," he said, he always understated big things, but knew the severity of them, "We cannot just panic and let Ganon get away. He could be anywhere by now. We could sit here speculating for hours, but that won't do us any good. Besides, most of your answers would be incorrect as Ganondorf Dragmire is in Castle Town."

"How can you be so certain?" A board member asked.

"Ganondorf Dragmire was imprisoned by the HIA, H.E.R.O., and his nephew, Link Faron. Now, who do you think would be the easiest to pick off first?"

"You think he's after Faron? But why not us or the H.E.R.O. agency?" another member asked.

"All of our agents know who Link Faron is, as well as the operatives in H.E.R.O., killing Link would deal a blow to all of Hyrule."

"How? We have kept everything from the media," another said.

"Well," Sora replied, "Once he's dead Ganon will publicize everything about him. They'll use it as blackmail to gain power in the government. After all, Sergeant Faron is a close friend of the Queen."

"They wouldn't dare!" the first member said.

"Oh wouldn't he? This is Ganondorf Dragmire! He can and will do anything he pleases until he gets his way," Sora retorted. "I will be on the first plane to Castle Town tomorrow morning, with Gaemt Strife, Agent Wise, her father, Agent Steel, and the Faron siblings."

"Don't you think that's a little much?" the second board member asked.

"No I don't actually. I think it's too little. The Dragmire Syndicate is world wide, this is the bare minimum we can get away with," Sora said. "This is going to be complete chaos until it is over.

The board members again chatted among themselves. "If there are no further objections, this meeting is adjourned."

'I just hope we're not too late,' Sora thought to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**We are back! Sorry for the delay of this chapter, I've been busy, as well as my Beta Reader, who is a giant help. I'd like to thank all of you who have already reviewed, and I ask you to keep reviewing, or if you haven't please leave one. I can't get better if I don't know what I'm doing wrong. I'd also like to answer questions if you leave them in your review.**

 **Miano53: It is a crossover, I haven't played go many Legend of Zelda installments, so I don't know too many of the characters. I am using characters from other series so I can have more main and supporting characters.**

 **Without further ado let's get on with the story.**

* * *

The jet was quiet the next morning, as all of the agents except Sora were sleeping. He sat, thinking of his childhood friends, Link being one of the best. He would do anything in his power to help him, or any of his friends. He remembered how he, Cloud Strife, and Phoenix Wright had help save the friendship of Link and Zelda Harkinian. Sora, and all of Link's close friends, had helped Link through his depression. Link had saved his life from Ganondorf Dragmire, and now Sora would save his. He smiled as he remembered everything that had happened to him and his friends.

Sora had called Chief Impa the night before informing her of the situation. Two agents were to guard the station at all times. Two were assigned to Link. The rest would switch as needed. If and when things got worse, a request for more agents would be sent.

Agent Kairi Wise got awoke to the sound of Sora humming. Sora didn't intentionally wake her, he did it when he was in deep thought.

"Hey," she spoke groggily, "you should get some rest. We are going to be there soon."

He smiled at her, "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Just go back to bed," he replied.

"Well something is bothering you, I can tell," she replied.

Sora and Kairi had a long history. Since childhood they were very close, when they grew older they became the very image of childhood sweethearts. After much prodding by friends Sora had finally admitted his feelings. Over the years, when Sora had become Director of the Hyrule Intelligence Agency, they had gotten married. Not many knew of their marriage, and that was the way they liked to keep it. Sora would one day retire, to spend his life with her, but had yet to find the right successor.

"I'm just worried..." he said.

"About Link?"

"Yeah."

"Sora, you and I have both known him for a very long time. He can handle himself."

"That's what I'm afraid of..." he replied, "He's gonna get himself killed playing the hero."

She put a hand on him. "Link will be fine, now get some rest, you need it."

Sora smiled, as he lay down to sleep.

* * *

 _Link again woke in his hospital bed. He looked at his clock which read 12:48 pm. He hated sitting in the hospital bed, doing nothing. It was ironic since he sat alone in his room doing nothing all the time. He began to stare at the ceiling in deep thought. His thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the door. Link thought he was going to see Zelda, or Harren, but instead saw Zelda's brother Sheik._

 _Sheik was a bit scrawny with bleached blonde hair and red eyes. His full name was Shiekah Hunter Harkinian, but he had changed it over time. When Shiek was young he liked everybody to call him by his middle name because he thought Shiekah sounded weird. Overtime he accepted his name, and shortened it to Shiek._

 _Harren stepped in next to Shiek. Harren and Shiek had been childhood friends, some even called them brothers. When Harren first met Shiek he liked the idea of being called by his middle name, so he changed from Ravio Faron, to Harren Faron._

 _"Hey bud," Shiek said, "how you feeling?"_

 _Link glared at him, "How the hell do you think I feel Shiek?!" he replied._

 _Harren glared at him, "You have no right to-" Harren started but Shiek cut him off._

 _"Link I- I can't imagine the pain you are in right now, but suicide is not the option. It's never the option."_

 _"And how would you know Sheik?! Have you ever been in this hell?! If you were in my mind for even a second you'd understand why I did what I did. And I will do it again if I have to. I can't go on Sheik! I'm useless! I have no purpose here! And you can tell me it'll get better, but do you actually know if it will?! Do you?!"_

 _"No. I don't, but neither of us will ever know if you take your own life. When the fight gets tough, you have to get tougher. You're not alone I'm this Link. You hav wall of us."_

 _Link knew Sheik was right. He sighed, "I know, I just don't want any of it anymore. I'm tired of doing it. I want it all to go away."_

 _"Then stop fighting alone. Accept help. It may seem to you like you're complaining and that you're dead weight, but that could never be further from the truth. If none of your other friends will listen, I will. But I'm willing to bet I'm not the only one. Just talk Link. Suicide is never the option._

 _Sheik felt bad for him. He was at least glad he got Link to talk. Sheik had a way making people talk whether they liked it or not._

 _"Well I just came to see how you were doing, and to tell you your Physical Therapy begins in two days," Sheik said, leaving the room with Harren._

 _Link started at the ceiling thinking of his five siblings. Harren was only eighteen, he couldn't deal with all of his younger siblings, so he and their sister Claire had divided them up. Claire had taken Sarah, and Aryll, while Harren took Colin and Link. He knew he couldn't just leave his family, he again fell into a deep slumber_.

* * *

Link entered the station next morning baffled. He saw people in suits everywhere. All of the officers in the assembly area, about to be briefed. He slipped in quietly. Chief Impa stepped in front of the room.

"Thank you for coming. These men you see are agents of H.E.R.O. and the HIA. They are here because the leader of the most active and dangerous terrorist organization: the Dragmire Crime Syndicate, has escaped prison, along with many of his accomplices," Impa stated. A chatter began to break out throughout the room. "I would like to turn the time over to the Director of the Hyrule Intelligence Agency: Sora Hikari."

Applause filled the room. Sora stepped up to the microphone. "Hello Castle Town Police Department. As you know Dragmire has escaped, but know this, we will not rest until he is back where he belongs," Sora said. Despite everything going on he was very calm. "We will set up watches along these areas here." He pointed to some circled areas on a screen behind him. "These are known, active places for the Syndicate."

Link had already zoned out of the conversation. He had alreadybeen tortured enough by that man, and he wouldn't have anything to do with this case. He quietly left the room and began working on another case.

When the meeting was finished Link saw everyone leave the room from his office. Impa, Sora, and a few other agents came into his office a few minutes later.

"Sergeant Faron, this is Director Hikari of the Hyrule Intelligence Agency. He and I would like to speak with you," she said.

Link sighed, "With all due respect Chief, I want absolutely no part of this case," Link said flatly.

"Link I understand that, but that's not what we came to see you about," she replied.

Sora nodded, "Link I know of your involvement in the takedown of Gannondorf Dragmire two years ago," Sora said. "I know you want no part of it. That being said, you are a very large target for the Syndicate. So I feel some protection would keep you safe."

Link groaned. "I am more than capable of taking care of myself!" he shot.

Sora nodded again, "I know, but you can't take on entire group of trained mercenaries by yourself. These two agents are to accompany you, wherever you go from now, until this case is solved."

He looked to Impa, "You can't seriously be agreeing to this!"

Impa stood firm, "I'm not about to lose one of my best men on my force to a group of terrorists because he was too stubborn too accept security."

Sora quickly interrupted. "Link, I know you hate to put others at risk, for your own safety, but these agents have agreed to do it voluntarily." Sora assured, "Besides these are agents you are familiar with." Three figures entered the room. "I am pleased to introduce agents Colin, and Sarah Faron."

Link stood shocked at the appearance of his brother and sister. He smiled at both and crushed them in a hug. "Fine, I'll take security," he said.

"Good," Sora smiled, as he and the chief left the room for the three siblings to catch up with each other.

* * *

Reno awoke in a dark room lit only by a light in the ceiling. He shook his head to clear drowsiness.

A dark figure stepped behind him, "You have exactly two minutes to tell me where Ganondorf Dragmire is," he said.

Reno spat at him, "Like I'd ever tell," he retorted, "besides why would I know?"

"You're one of the highest members in the Turks, and your boss is a part of the Council of the Syndicate Brotherhood."

Reno sunk his head, knowing he was defeated. The vigilante clearly had him.

"I'd tell me if I were you, I'm am definitely not above torture," the man said. He was not the same the man who had kidnapped him, the purple outlines on the trench coat contradicted the others gold outlines. They were however very much identical.

"Fine I'll talk," Reno glared at the man.

* * *

Ganondorf Dragmire sat in front of his council. He had personally selected the world's top criminals and assassins from around the globe. His council consisted of of 13 members exactly. 13 was an unlucky number, anybody who got in their way would be unlucky.

"My friends," he started, "Two years ago our brotherhood was wronged by seven individuals, who foolishly thought they could keep us locked up."

A screen behind him showed seven photos of the individuals.

"Not all of us may know these men and women who so foolishly tried to contain us. The first: Sora Hikari; the Director of the HIA. Next we have Agent Cloud Strife of the HIA. Shiek Harkinian: local businessman with concealed ties. Squall Leonhart; Second in command of H.E.R.O. Vaati Dragmire; my own son betrayed us to H.E.R.O, he eventually earned a role there as well. Tetra Liberty; operative with the Ghost Ship. The Ghost Ship used to be a part of our brotherhood, but eventually turned against us. Finally one who we all know, he used to be a slave of ours who with the help of H.E.R.O. and the HIA captured many of us. Link Faron; local police sergeant who found a way to attack us at the heart. We will have our vengeance on him."

"It is time for us to rise again my brothers and sisters. We will rise from the ashes like a Phoenix. We are the eternal Phoenix. Where one organization dies another will grow in its place."

"It is time my friends to take our revenge, on one specifically; Link Faron."

A loud cheer erupted from the table. Ganon smiled to himself.

"Chaos is Order."


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back to all of you who are actually interested in this story. Sorry for the delay in this chapter, my Wi-Fi hasn't been that great this month. Anyway thank you to my Beta Reader: Nitro Indigo, she has been a giant help, with all her hard work. Please review to tell me what you think of this story; after all I can't get better without knowing what's need to fix.**

* * *

Link swerved patrol car wildly. He had been on patrol when he heard an alarm go off at a nearby bank. Colin and Serah gripped the seats of his car with intensity. They were used to Link's insane driving, but hated it with a passion. Link had requested backup but none had arrived yet. The driver of the getaway car seemed to be trying to get out of Castle Town. Link heard two cars screech behind him, signaling the driver had help. The two cars pulled up beside him. The window of the driver seat on the right, and passenger on the left were rolled down revealing two men with guns. Gunshot hit the glass but, did not shatter it. Being made by Time Corp., the police vehicles were protected for this sort of thing. Time Corp. built Police vehicles like miniature tanks.

All of a sudden a motorcycle sped past them. Link didn't have a clear look at the man but he seemed to be in a trench coat. The cars behind him stopped unexpectedly. Colin looked back to see two cloaked women. An arrow stuck out of the wheel of one car, a knife in the wheel of the other. The man on the motorcycle in front shot the wheel of the car Link was chasing. Without warning the man on the motorcycle did a U-turn and sped off, leaving the Faron siblings baffled. Link stopped the car and opened the door using it as cover in case the driver was armed.

The driver got out of his vehicle with his hands on his head. Link moved in to handcuff him, when he felt something go into his chest. He looked down at his shirt to see it soaked in blood. Link hit the ground, hearing his siblings calling his name.

* * *

Sora lay looking at the ceiling in his hotel room; Kairi fast asleep beside him. He heard his phone go off. He answered it.

"Hello?" he asked groggily.

The voice on the other side sounded panicked.

"Colin slow down. What do you mean Link was shot?" Sora asked.

Colin told him everything on the other end.

Sora's eyes widened in horror at the news. "I'm on my way, call an ambulance quickly."

Sora got up, and quickly dressed himself. Be heard Kairi wake behind him.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Link was shot, we need to get there fast."

Kairi quickly followed suit. They left their room hastily. They didn't notice the man in the trench coat leaving a camera in the room.

* * *

Ganon waited in his office, his fingers tapping the desk. He hoped his bank robbery scheme had played off. At least the patrol route his mole in the department was accurate. He waited for his hired assassin to bring him the news he was waiting for.

The door opened revealing his assassin. The mercenary took a seat in front of Ganon's desk.

"Its done," he said. "By the time they find the poison in his system he'll be on his way to the grave."

"Good. Are you certain the bullet and poison can't be traced back to you?" Ganon asked.

"Positive. I'm not called the Phantom for nothing, you know."

"Good. That's one target neutralized. Surprisingly, I thought he'd be the hardest to kill. You may go, your payment will be transferred to your account at exactly 8:00 am tomorrow."

"Pleasure doing business Mr. Dragmire."

* * *

 _Link sat in his hospital bed watching a movie on his room's television. He hated hospitals. He hated court cases more, and he knew he would be charged for attempted suicide soon. He wished it had worked. He hated the fact that he was saved, and so conveniently as well. His friends visited regularly, as did his sister's. He heard the door open next to him. A boy with gravity defying chestnut hair stood at the door. Behind him stood a a tall blonde man with equally messy hair, and a boy with raven hair that was pointed back, it reminded Link of a porcupine's quills._

 _The first crushed Link in a hug, a thing he was now used to, but still hated. Sora Hikari was one of his best friends, as well as the other two. Sora was easily one of the most emotional in their group of friends. Or former friends as Link referred to them. He had shut them out a long time ago. He hated himself for doing it, but he did it anyway._

 _"Ow..." Link groaned. Sora seemed to not notice, and clutched his friend like there was no tomorrow. He always felt it was his fault I'd his friends got hurt, even if he wasn't there._

 _Cloud eventually took Sora off of him, allowing Link to breathe. They all sat in the room in an awkward silence._

 _"So..." Phoenix started, but was interrupted by Cloud._

 _"Not as easy as it looks is it?" he stated. It wasn't a rude statement, Link knew Cloud had also tried to commit suicide when he was younger. Cloud had lost his older brother to a mob boss._

 _"No it's not..." he replied._

 _"Link I'm not gonna judge you for what you did. I am gonna say that it's time you let us in."_

 _"He's right," said Phoenix. "We don't need it happening again."_

 _Sora sat in silence. Link put a hand on his shoulder. Sora had been an orphan since birth, and Link's parents had taken him in. He eventually went to live with his uncle Riku, a few blocks away. It was understandable the state he was in._

 _"I don't want to do it anymore. I want it to end."_

 _"Link I know how you feel, I do, but killing yourself isn't gonna help. What would they think, how would your parents feel?" Cloud spoke._

 _Link sat in silence. Knowing the truth in the statement he sighed. They all sat in an awkward silence until Sora spoke up._

 _"Does anyone want DQ?" he asked, oblivious to the awkwardness of the question._

 _"How can you even think of ice cream at a time like this?" Phoenix asked, messaging his temples._

 _"I guess I'm just simple minded." He turned to face Link. "You want anything?"_

 _He smiled at the childish nature, inwardly. "Bring me back an Oreo."_

 _"Will do, come on guys, let's go. See you in a few Link." He said walking out of the room._

 _Phoenix chuckled, while shaking his head. Cloud rolled his eyes and left the room, leaving Link alone._

* * *

Sora arrived at the hospital emergency room within five minutes. He showed his badge to the woman at the front desk, and given directions to the room in which Link being was operated on. He searched the HIA database on his iPad in the hospital waiting area.

A doctor walked out of the operating room, "The bullet only grazed him; a flesh wound. However..."

"What?" Sora demanded.

"We found a poison in the bloodstream, one only know in the east deserts of Alkore. It's known as Ghost Lizalfos Venom."

Sora's eyes widened. "That's one of the most rare, and deadly poisons on the planet. The cure is near impossible to find. Not even the HIA has that in stock!" he exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Mr. Hikari, there's nothing more we can do," the doctor replied, with a solemn expression on his face. The doctor entered again into the operating room.

Sora sat with his hands in his head, in deep despair. He heard his phone go off, he saw a number he didn't recognize.

"Hello?" he asked.

"It's too easy, the Lizalfos Venom is just formality. There's a much more deadly poison entering his system."

"How in the name of Nayru am I supposed to get the antidote for both?" he retorted.

"Back parking lot, twenty minutes, come alone, or I don't give you the cure."

Sora heard the phone hang up on the other end and began his way to the parking lot.

A doctor entered Link's room with a pistol; ready to shoot. The man knew Dragmire wanted him truly dead. He cocked the gun and aimed at Link's head. His orders were simple: kill Faron, then himself.

Sora's phone rang again. He answered somewhat annoyed.

"Change of plan's his room now!"

Ambient burst through the window of Link's room, tackling the assailant. He took the gun from the man, and handcuffed him after bashing him with the golden colored Hylian shield. Sora came through the door with his weapon drawn.

Ambient gave Sora the cure. "Administer it right away, the man on the floor will tell the story. Think up some lie about how you got the cure. I was never here," he said.

"Understood." He replied, but Ambient was already gone.

Sora injected the cure into his friend's arm.

Link went into cardiac arrest within seconds.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys, I am extremely sorry for the wait. I've been extremely busy. This is the first time with my new Beta Reader, Byak Blade, and she is an amazing help to me and my work. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Doctors immediately rushed into Link's room to see a distraught Sora, and unconscious man on the floor. The doctor ran to Link's side. The EMT showed a flatline, and had a continuous beep.

"Get me a defibrillator A.S.A.P!" The doctor cried. "Get Dr. Grey in here as well!"

Sora held tightly to the bed railing of the bed of his friend. Link's back was in an arch, as his body failed wildly. A cart with a defibrillator was rolled into the room. Two nurses placed pads onto Link's chest. The doctor rubbed his Defibrillators together.

"Clear!" The doctor shouted. All personnel and Sora stepped back; as the doctor discharged into Link.

Link's back was arched; the EMT still showing a flatline. The noise of the machine could be heard from rooms away.

"Clear!" The doctor again shouted. Once again all personnel moved away, as Link was discharged. Nothing happened.

The doctor began charging again as the nurses replaced the pads. Sora gripped the bed railing with an intensity; his knuckles began turning white.

"Clear!" The doctor again discharged.

Link's heart did not slow down. He flailed until finally his heart stopped completely.

The doctor sighed and shook his head. "Mark time of death," he told a nurse. "There's nothing else we can do for him."

"There's gotta be something you can do!" Sora shouted, clearly upset at the loss of his friend. "He sacrificed his life for Hyrule! Can't you find some way to help him?"

The doctor shook his head, "It's medically impossible. Nothing has been tried that will work.

Link suddenly gasped, as his heart started again.

The doctor was in shock at this while Sora breathed a sigh of relief. Link's breathing and heart rate soon became stable again. The threat had passed.

Unbeknownst to any of them; Ambient watched from a building close to the hospital. For now he was safe. He knew Link was the crucial key to their operation, though he hated the fact. He turned and disappeared in the shadows.

* * *

 _Link's heart pounded as he continued to use the elliptical. His physical recovery had been coming quite nicely. Link had been discharged a week after he had woken up. Harren had taken him home to a large surprise party; put together by his five siblings and close friends. Zelda hadn't come, which was understandable considering what he had done._

 _His mental state had slowly become better. He started to become more confident; the first step to becoming his old self._

 _He listened to his iPod while running on the elliptical. Currently playing was "Seperate Ways" by Journey. It was one of his favorite songs. He took a drink from his water bottle; his legs still pumping. Normally his doctors and physical therapist would have been furious at how hard he was pushing himself, but if it could help his mental state; they were willing to let him do it. Link slowly came to a halt, while his therapist scribbled furiously._

 _"If you keep this up, you'll be out of here in no time." She said. Her name was Ilia. "You're recovering at a remarkable rate Mr. Faron."_

 _Link smiled at her and nodded. He still didn't talk much. He knew he was recovering physically much better than mentally._

 _"I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Faron. Have a nice day!"_

 _Link smiled and waved back as he walked out the door. The cool October air met him as he walked to the parking lot. Harren was waiting for him with the car running. Link got in, and they drove off._

 _"How'd it go?" He asked politely._

 _"It went fine." He replied a bit monotonously._

 _They sat in silence for the rest of the way home. Harren parked the car in the driveway, and the two entered their house. Colin had made a plate of sandwiches cut into triangles. Link quickly wolfed down two, and grabbed a third._

 _Colin was homeschooled, he had been bullied because of his small size. Their parents had decided to homeschool him before the accident._

 _Link turned on the TV and sat on the couch. Nothing seemed good to watch as he continued to scroll through channels. He found a movie re-run channel and selected it. Currently playing was "Star Wars: Attack of the Clones". He always made fun of the love story with Sarah by quoting the extremely cheesy lines._

 _He finished the movie and started his homework Harren had brought home. Link had been extremely behind when he woke up, and wasted no time starting it. He had missed the rest of his Sophomore year, and the only way he wouldn't be held back was completing everything that had been covered in class. On top of that he had his homework from his current classes. He had caught up with his first three months, and all of his homework so far in his Junior year. He did a good two hours worth and then went to take a nap. His physical therapy had left him exhausted._

* * *

Link had always hated hospitals, and was counting the seconds until he could be discharged.

Sora and Impa continued to argue with him about security. Impa had again threatened to suspend him; only to further fuel Link's protest.

"I will not risk one of my best so he can prove he's some sort of hero!" Impa yelled.

Link had a look of absolute anger and disgust on his face, "You think that's what this is about?!" He demanded. "Gannondorf Dragmire has caused me my worst pain, and ruins the lives of not only the people of this city, but every part of this world that he comes across! I am not going to hide behind someone to use them as a shield! I will not show him the fear he wants!" Link ranted.

The two continued to bicker until Sora had lost it, "ENOUGH! Both of you!" He shouted. "I can't even hear myself think!"

A long silence ensued. Sora finally drew a deep breath, "Link you need protection end of story, but it's not fair that it should get in the way of your job. In order for this to happen I am going to put two of my best agents on the force. Only the Chief and I will know the identity of these agents. They are going to watch your every move, but you will not know of their existence. Fair enough?"

"Fine." He huffed.

The three remained silent, trying to create a conversation. Link noticed a picture in the corner of his eye.

"Wait unmute the TV!" Link said. Sora quickly did as he instructed.

"Sheik Harkinian, CEO of Time Corporation, has been declared alive after three years." The news woman spoke. Sora paused the news feed.

Link had a stoic expression, while Sora was in shock.

"Young Harkinian took the company at age 18, and went to do research in the country of Alkor. He was kidnapped by the Dragmire Syndicate, and supposedly killed. He was found on an island in the Hylian Sea after three years."

Link grabbed the remote and shut off the TV.

"What the heck?!" Sora shouted.

"Sheik is dead." Link replied.

"No Link he's alive!"

"He's dead, Sora! He died right in front of me!"

"Why? How?"

"I shot him."


	8. Chapter 8

"What do you mean you killed Sheik?!" Sora demanded. "

"Sora, shut up and let me tell my story."

 _The meta human project. Link hated it, but It was almost complete. H.E.R.O. Would extract them soon. Gannon trusted Link to see the experiments through, so he did. He would expose subjects to massive amounts of Triforce radiation, and then put them in artificial biomes to see what type of role the environment would play. Sheik Harkinian had been sent in by H.E.R.O. as a subject. While the experiments were successful, Sheik had been subjected to cellular degradation. He was in all aspects; a failed experiment. He would soon be subjected to execution. Dragmire was already behind schedule, and any further delay was more trouble than it was worth._

 _An officer came in, interrupting the thoughts of Link._

" _The boss wants him prepped for the ceremony immediately." He commanded._

" _Yes sir!" Link responded._

 _The officer walked off while Link thought of a way to get Sheik out. He knew his efforts would be in vain, but he had to try. He began preparing Sheik for his execution._

 _Shiek was taken to the center of the camp, the coliseum as Gannon called it. In the center was a pedestal. Ganondorf loved to put bullets in people's heads, so that's how that was how the executions worked. His "ceremony" was to drink the blood of his fallen victims; which Link had heard would give him strength._

" _Bring him here!" Gannon commanded the guards carrying Sheik. Gannon gave a pistol to Link. Link knew what he had to do. Shiek was on his knees in front of Link. He had a hood over his head. Link slowly brought the gun up to Sheik's head. In a flash he turned the gun on Gannon and pulled the trigger. He quickly shot both guards, and slung Sheik over his shoulder. He began running out of the coliseum._

 _Gannon stood up with a bullet in his side and called one of his officers._

" _Lock down the camp. Do not let Faron escape." He ordered._

" _It will be done, sir." He replied._

 _Gannon shut his phone and picked up a pistol from one of the guards. He began limping in the direction Link had gone._

 _Sheik awoke on Link's back, with Link running as fast as he could. He groaned._

" _Can you walk?" Link asked. He shot another guard and took his weapons. He put Sheik down and gave him both pistols, taking the machine gun for himself._

 _Sheik was a bit weak due to minor cellular degradation, but he would be alright. The plan had worked. They had all they needed to take Dragmire down. Soon a chopper could be heard in the sky. Multiple choppers. Sheik shot two more guards. Link was spraying them down. A shot came from behind them, into a nearby barrack. It was Dragmire. Sheik shot him twice more, but Gannon kept going. Sheik emptied a magazine into him, but Dragmire was determined to kill them both. A helicopter landed behind them, with H.E.R.O. Agents providing cover fire._

 _Gannon turned his gun on Link. Link was too busy shooting guards to notice. Sheik shoved him out of the way and took the bullet._

" _NO!" He shouted. A rage filled him like never before. Link shot Dragmire thrice before he went down. He went down laughing. Link shot every syndicate member in sight. An agent grabbed his arm, pulling him towards the helicopter. "I won't leave him!"_

 _Another agent picked up Sheik's corpse. They entered the helicopter and flew off, the battle raging behind them._

"I thought they would've told you as the director of the HIA."

Sora sighed, "It was before my time. It's not your fault."

"How is it not? If I had been paying attention he'd still be alive!" Link retorted.

"Sheik made a choice that day! He wanted you to live on so that you could finish what he started! And you did!"

Link gave him a sympathetic smile, "I live with that guilt Sora, and always will."

"Any way, Impa and I have work to do, see you when you get out."

"Bye."

* * *

Sheik sat in his room of the Harkinian Estate. After seeing the horrors of war he hated the rich life. So many people who had nothing, while he sat in his mansion. He knew the world would never be perfect, but that didn't mean he couldn't try to help others in need. He would soon take back his family's company and destroy corporate greed. He would gain back the reputation of Time Corp. by buying out all his board members. Ravio was smart to have made the company public at the time of his "death", but now the company was strong again and had a reputation to keep.

Of course, he had faked his death. The bullet put into him by Ganondorf Dragmire was neutralized by the Triforce radiation in him. He was the experiment that had worked. He knew he had to die, so that Link could fulfill his destiny and get justice for his parents. He had hid on an island in the Great Sea for five years to try to learn to control his powers, but he found they had left him after that night.

His thoughts were interrupted by Ravio at the door.

"We have a situation." Harren said.

"The operation?"

Harren nodded.

Sheik sighed, "Thanks Rav, pull the car around."

Harren left the room, while Sheik got ready. The Hero of Hyrule had been found, and would soon join them.

* * *

Shadow had done it. He had extracted the information from Reno, and now it was time to begin phase two; rallying the local gangs. They had many connections, and a powerful organization of their own. It had started with seven ex H.E.R.O. Agents who had been part of the Tri files; Gannon's experiments. After leaving the organization they had created the Triforce Warriors. A group to destroy the Syndicate Brotherhood.

Ambient walked into their hideout; in a room that resembled a board room his colleagues sat.

"Each of you has been given an assignment. Finish it." He said. "If the crime lords don't comply: hostile takeover. If they back out: hostile takeover. If they show any sort of hesitation: be ready for hostile takeover."

Shadow spoke up, "If we do this we're no better than the enemy!"

Ambient turned to him, "You know why we're doing this. You know what you signed up for. We don't make the easy choices; we make the ones that will ensure the freedom for others. The needs of the many have, and always will outweigh the needs of the few."

"While that may be true; we are, in the eyes of many, a terrorist cell working for an unknown organization." The Phoenix spoke up. "If we accomplish this; we may end up with an even worse reputation. We really will be no better than the enemy."

"I picked all of you for this reason: to make the tough call." He replied. "We aren't here to be heroes; we're here to stop Dragmire."

"But-," Shadow interjected.

"No! We are out of time! I know I'm asking you to sacrifice your humanity, and that is why I chose you six. We have to do what it takes!"

The room remained silent for a while until Ambient spoke again.

"You have your assignments; carry them out."

Ambient left the room, leaving his colleagues behind. One by one they left the room until Phoenix and Shadow were the only ones left.

"He's right, and we have to do it." Phoenix spoke.

Shadow shook his head in defeat. "But what would he think of me?"

"Ravio, we don't have time; this is the last thing we can do to stop Dragmire."

Both remained silent until Phoenix left. Shadow sat alone thinking. He then got up and left the room to carry out his mission.

* * *

Ambient hoped the others were having more luck than he was. He was surrounded by six men, all of which were ready to kill him. One charged him with a knife. Ambient grabbed the man's shoulders and used him as a boost to get in the air. He jumped over the man and landed on his feet just in time to prepare for the next attack. Another man charged at him. He sidestepped angering the rest of them more. Two charged at once causing Ambient to fight back. The men clearly didn't want to solve this peacefully. He shot one with his taser-pistol, knocking him out. He bashed the other with his shield. The man with the knife charged again in fury. Ambient sidestepped, twisting the man's arm behind his back. He lashed out with a kick on his fifth opponent. The sixth remained standing silent. His face was covered in a mask. Only then did he see the Dragmire insignia on his shirt. And he wasn't just any member. He was Ghirahim Diamonds; the son of Ganondorf Dragmire.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" He asked in fake admiration. "It seems one of our Meta-Humans has gotten free. Father won't be happy about this."

"Why are you here?" Ambient's disguised voice rang out.

"The same reason as you; to unite the common people. However I do not wish to unite them against my father."

"You could've been King of Hyrule had you not sworn the oath destroy the kingdom." He replied.

"Mother always saw me as a monster. She wouldn't have given me the throne; I never held the Triforce, at least the part she wanted me to." He said venomously. He dissipated into a cloud of diamonds and appeared behind Ambient. "But no matter," he continued. "You'll be dead in a matter of seconds. A shame I have to kill such talent. Of course, you could join me. Together we can kill my father and take Hyrule's for our own!"

Ambient considered the offer. He remembered his words from earlier. He had to do what was necessary, even at the cost of his own soul. He felt something he hadn't in a long time. It was the feeling he got when Ganondorf had shot him. He felt an energy flowing through him. He could feel the knife at the back of his neck that Ghirahim was about to thrust in if he said no. He could feel energy everywhere. Light energy.

"Go to hell you bastard." He did something he thought he'd never be able to do. He used the Triforce energy within him.

He turned the knife and shot it towards Ghirahim.

Ghirahim snapped his fingers and caught the knife. "Clever one, aren't we?" He mocked. "By the shock on your face I'm guessing that is the first time you've harnessed that power within you. Yes, I can feel it. You are strong; possibly stronger than the heroes of old. If you change your mind: you'll know how to contact me."

Ambient watched as Diamonds walked away. He had secured this gang, and now he knew he had to hurry to get the rest on his side first.


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome back! I'd like to start by thanking my amazing Beta Reader; ByakBlade. I'd also like to thank all of you who have reviewd, followed, or favorited this story; it really means a lot, and please continue to do so. This is the longest chapter so far, and it may get a bit complex. Thabks for reading, and please leave a review. It really helps me keep motivation.**

* * *

 _-One week earlier-_

 _Impa waited on the Police Station rooftop like she had agreed to. She hated waiting. She knew the Ambient was doing this on purpose. She heard something clatter behind her._

" _You're getting sloppy." She called out behind her._

" _I've been out of the game for five years; cut me some slack." He retorted. He no longer needed his disguised voice in present company._

" _I will, but Ganon won't."_

 _He chuckled, and then continued, "Thank you for doing this, Impa. I know I'm asking you to put your job on the line, but it has to be done. Here it is."_

 _He handed Impa a black flash drive._

" _Set out the arrest warrant, and he'll get angry. Once we have him we can begin phase three."_

 _Impa nodded as Ambient began to walk away. She called after him._

" _Sheik!" She said, as he turned to her. "I'm glad you're alive."_

 _Ambient smiled at his former caretaker,and disappeared into the darkness of the night._

* * *

-Present day-

Link had been discharged from the hospital a week ago, and had again began working. He had gone on a total of two dates with Saria, finding he enjoyed his secretary's company, but he saw her as little more than a friend.

He sat in his office until he was called out for a meeting. Impa stood in the front of the room, with a screen behind her. There were seven files on the screen.

"Today," Impa spoke. "I've called you all out here to discuss something that is fairly important. Recently the vigilantes have been a lot more active. Little has been known about said vigilantes; that is until now." She tapped on the first screen. "This is the Ambient. He is the leader of this group, which we are dubbing the Triforce Warriors. He stands 6' 4", weights roughly 230 lbs, and he's blood type -O." She closed his file, and opened the next one, "The next vigilante is Shadow. He's 6' 2", weights 204, and is blood type AB." Before she could go she was interrupted by Link.

"With all due respect, chief: if they haven't done anything wrong; why are we trying to arrest them?"

"Well Sergeant Faron, if we have vigilantes; than why do we need police. They are taking the law into their own hands, and we have to take precautions in case the go rogue." She replied.

"I thought the punishment came after the crime." He said, while glaring at her.

Impa retorted with an equally icy glare, and the room went dead silent. The standoff ended with Link leaving the room, and getting into his police vehicle.

When he left Impa continued her briefing very angrily.

"Next we have Terranova," she stated. "We know the most about him. I'm sure you all know about project Terranova; the incident that ended the HIA director before Director Hikari.

All the agents and officers nodded at this statement. Terra Avalon was not someone to be messed with. He was by far the best agent the HIA had before he went rogue.

"Phoenix is the most public of these vigilantes. We know a lot about him. Phoenix has the power to create fire at will, and control it. He has single-handedly stopped many building fires, saving many innocents."

Many officers nodded in approval.

"Our next vigilante is Wind Sage. We know everything about him. His real identity is Vaati Dragmire, son of Ganondorf Dragmire. He weighs exactly 190 lbs, stands 5' 11", and has a fairly pale complexion. He is blood type A."

"The last two are female; the first being Evergreen. She uses a bow with deadly accuracy. She is 5' 6", and weighs about 180 lbs. Her blood type is B."

The officers looked bored at this point, but the briefing was almost over.

"And finally, we have Tidal Wave. She is 5' 8", weighs 190 lbs, and uses knives to take out her opponents. She is blood type AB. That is all; you all may go.

The officers left the room, and an HIA agent came to talk to her.

"Chief," he said. "My name is Ventus Strife, and I'm with the HIA. How did you get this information?"

The question Impa had been dreading since she received the file. She tensed up, while trying to keep a cool demeanor. "It was given to me by a private investigator I hired as a liaison."

The stood in silence, each analysing the other. Agent Strife smiled, "Thank you for your time," He said as he walked away. Impa breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

It was now 7:45 pm, and the city was dark. Link drove until he saw a motorcyclist speed past him.

Link turned on his sirens, and began to chase the man. The man however didn't stop.

'Oh this is how he wants it?' Link thought to himself. 'Alright, I'll play his little game.'

The man turned off into another road with Link hot to his heels. Link chased him through streets, alleyways, and construction zones until the motorcyclist had nowhere else to go. The man skidded to a halt and turned off his bike. He dismounted and grabbed something off his back. Link got out of his vehicle and drew his Taser Pistol. Only now did Link see who he was chasing.

They stood in a run down back alley; graffiti was everywhere. Link realised he was in the slums of Castle Town.

Ambient chuckled to himself, "Is there a problem, Sergeant Faron?"

Link raised his weapon and said, "Yes, that was a good stunt you just pulled. Unfortunately; it's one of many crimes I have to take you in for."

Ambient only laughed at his remark.

"What's so funny?"

"You think you can actually take me?" He retorted, laughing more.

This angered Link more. He shot a cartridge at Ambient, which was stopped in midair; as if by magic. Link shot another cartridge, and it was again stopped. Link, now in a panic, emptied his clip. All of the shots were stopped. Ambient raised his hand in front of him, and lightning began to arc between the disks. Ambient moved the taser discs in a circle around Link, creating an energy field in between them. The field began to grow smaller around Link. Ambient moved the disks around Link's forehead, and arced the lighting through his brain. Link wouldn't feel anything, but Ambient has successfully knocked him out. Ambient picked up Link's body, and put it on his motorcycle. He heard police sirens coming in his direction.

"Damn!" He swore as he started his bike. He drove off, leaving the most crucial pieces of evidence at the scene.

Ambient drove through multiple streets; only gaining officers on his tail. He turned off onto a street leading to the business district only to find the police swarming in front of Time Corp. With no other options he slung Link over his soldier and stood up, balancing himself on his bike. He jumped over a police suburban right before his motorcycle crashed into it, and landed gracefully on his feet.

He looked around for a possible escape point, only to find himself surrounded by police officers. He threw down a smoke pellet, and disappeared, leaving behind a very confused police force. He made his way to the parking garage and ducked behind a parked car. Police were crawling everywhere on the grounds, and this was the most crucial part to the getaway. Ambient moved closer to what looked like a yellow power box, and opened the access panel. He was greeted by a digital keypad, as well as a hand scanner. He typed in the code, and removed his glove to scan his fingerprints. A secret door opened next to him, and he slipped into it unnoticed. Phase three was ready to begin.

* * *

Link awoke to the sound of yelling. He looked around to find himself in a dark room, tied to a chair. His vision was blurry, and his head throbbed. He felt as if he had been hit by a car. His right hand burned as if it had been dipped in a vat of acid.

Link groaned' stopping the yelling from outside. The door swung open, revealing Ambient, and a very angry Shadow.

"Welcome to the Triforce Warriors Headquarters, Sergeant Faron." Ambient spoke. "I apologize for my means in getting you here, but at least you're here now."

Link glared at him. "What do you want, vigilante?" he spat out.

Ambient only chuckled at his attitude. "It seems the Hero's spirit is still intact after all these years."

"What are you talking about?" Link asked in rage.

"It's only natural you wouldn't know. In most cases the Hero doesn't know their destiny until age 16. In your case however; something went wrong. The Hero's spirit never awakened in you. It remained dormant all these years, even after your exposure to the Triforce of Power." He replied.

Link had been the first Triforce experiment, and he had failed the tests. Ganon saw potential in him, and used him to conduct the experiments instead.

"It was always a mystery to Ganon how you resisted the changes. I however knew the answer. The Triforce of Courage was protecting you. It acted as a shield to the radiation."

Link's eyes widened at this reveal. He felt strange. Memories began pouring into his mind. Memories of different people. Past lives, he knew. He felt all of their emotions, their pain, their joy. His pain, his joy. He started to hyperventilate. A hand on his shoulder interrupted his shock.

"Will you join us, Hero of Hyrule?" Ambient asked.

Link was at a loss for words. So many consequences could come out of this choice. After minutes of thinking; Link nodded. "It is my duty."

Ambient smiled, "Then welcome to the Triforce Warriors."

Ambient unlocked the restraints on Link's wrists, and led him out of the room. He led Link through a series of hallways, until they came to a stop in front of a set of double doors.

"Give me your hand." Ambient commanded.

Link did as instructed, and Ambient pressed it onto a scanner.

"You're in the system now. We'll set your specific password, and do your retinal scan later."

Link nodded, pretending like he knew what was going on.

"Link, I need to know that you're with us 110 percent. I know it's a lot to take in for this short period of time, but it's necessary."

"I promise. I can take anything you throw at me."

Ambient pressed a button on his collar. He threw back his hood, and took off his mask. "Good," Sheik responded. "Because I hate to wear my hood in the hideout."

Link's eyes widened. "Sheik?! What the Hell? You should be dead!"

"Takes more than a bullet to kill me." Sheik smirked.

"Are you insane; the most logical solution you could come up with is to be a vigilante, and kidnap me? Couldn't you have just called in H.E.R.O. like before?"

"I could've yes, but on account of of Ganon's new superpowers-"

"Superpowers?! What the hell have I signed on for?! You are insane!"

"First, you use that word wrong, second; relax; I have everything under control."

"Under control? You're a freaking vigilante, who owns a multi trillion dollar company, working with a police force! To top that off the world's biggest crime boss now has superpowers! How is that under control?"

"It's under control because I have a team of superpowered individuals, and a powerful organization to back me up. And the Hero of Hyrule just signed on to help us. And if he goes out into the public, and reveals everything; I have enough evidence to convict him of being an accessory to put you in jail for a long time."

"You pushed your morality under a bus a long time ago didn't you?"

"Link your stuck, so suck it up, and help us take out the son of a *($#& that killed our parents." Shadow spoke up. He no longer had on his hood or mask either.

"I had guessed when Sheik revealed himself as Ambient; that you were gonna be one of his cronies." Link retorted to his brother.

"Yeah, and I'm not the guy cowering from the case now am I?" Harren shot back.

"Ravio, Link enough!" Sheik shouted.

They glared at each other, and then at Sheik.

"I need both of you. Ganondorf Dragmire is the largest threat facing this country today. Link until I can fully trust you; you will remain here in the hideout. You may go out on missions with a supervisor."

"You can't be serious! Why is it that wherever I go I need a babysitter?!"

"Maybe because you act like a three-year-old that runs from all of his problems. You used to run into danger Link. We need that person back." Harren told him.

"That person died the night I shot Sheik."

"You think I blame you for that? When we were stranded on that island; I was glad when you shot me. I had become a monster. You saved my life. By killing me; you allowed me to gain a new birth. A metamorphosis." Sheik replied.

"Fine. I'll do it this once. Just because I have a score to settle with Ganon."

"Thank you. Now, I have matters to attend to. Rav, show Link to his new suit." Sheik said, as he left them alone."

"This conversation isn't over!" Link shouted after him. Sheik kept walking.

Harren put his hand on the scanner, and the double doors opened. They walked into a room large enough to hold an Aircraft carriers. Most of it was empty space, but there were some areas with various types of equipment.

From what Link saw; the room was divided into four separate sections. Once part was an exercise gym, with a sparring ring in the middle.

The next had multiple computer monitors, all connected to a large tri-monitor computer.

The monitors themselves were larger than three flatscreen 72" plasma screen televisions.

The next area housed an assortment of vehicles, and the final area was full of weapons, and had eight glass cases, which held the suits of the main Triforce Warriors.

Each suit was unique in it's own way; one had no cloak, but just the armor that only went to the shoulders. Another had a jacket instead of a cloak, with orange outlines. He noticed the masks were different as well. Each was a respective color. No case was without a suit either, which struck Link as odd since Sheik, and Harren were wearing theirs. He looked as Sheik's suit, and it looked to be the standard basis of the rest. Ravio's suit had dark purple outlines, and a Triforce symbol on his shoulderpad. He had no idea the weapons his brother used. He finally came to his suit. It was a dark green color, with the same gold outlines Sheik had. At the feet rested the Hylian Shield, which Link recognized from the heroes of old.

"Do you like it?" Ravio asked hopefully.

"It'll do." He responded cooly.

A red light above them began to flash brightly, as well as a high pitched beeping sound.

"And that would be..?" Link asked.

"It looks like you're in for a long night." Harren smirked.

Sheik's voice rang out over the intercom. "Link suit up, the scanners we placed at the Hyrule museum of Ancient History has gone off." He spoke, "It could be nothing, but we can't take that chance."

Link stripped to his undershirt and pants. He took the armor off of the manakin in the glass case. He examined it. It had no sleeves and went to his shoulders. On the back the Hylian Crest was engraved. He slid it on. It was very flexible, yet felt like it would break for nothing. He put on the pants and took the forest green cloak. He slid it onto his shoulders, and put on his gloves. He proceeded to strap the shield. He finally put on the mask, and pulled his hood over his head. At long last the Hero of Hyrule was reborn.


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome back! Here's the next chapter in the story. I'd like to thank my amazing Beta Reader ByakBlade for all of her hard work. She is a huge inspiration to the story. I'd also like to thank all of you who have reviewed, favorited or followed the story, and I hope you continue to do so.**

* * *

"You know, for a computer company, they sure do pride themselves in paper documents," Phoenix spoke.

Phoenix, and his comrades were looking through files of the C.A.T.S. company. The Computer, and Technological Science company was infamous for their illegal activities.

"Well it doesn't exactly work if the CEO of a rival company is the world's best hacker," Wind Sage retorted.

Tidal Wave rummaged through multiple drawers until one specifically caught her eye.

"Uh, guys you might want to see this!" She shouted.

Terranova went to her and peeked into the drawer.

"Finally! Something digital!" He commented.

Tidal Wave picked up a small black flash drive and placed it in her pocket. She felt her mission phone vibrate. She picked it up, and answered.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Two minutes until police arrive, and they're pissy tonight," Ambient spoke. "There's been a break in at the museum. Shadow is already on his way, but you never know."

"So how did you piss off the police this time?"

Ambient laughed, "I kidnapped Link," he replied.

"Idiot," Tidal Wave muttered under her breath. "So how long now that we've wasted time?"

"Let's say you just lost about thirty seconds and counting."

Tidal Wave closed her phone and looked to her comrades.

"Grab all the filing cabinets," she grinned evilly.

"We're gonna have some fun."

As a man walked outside near the building, he looked up to see shattered glass, and multiple falling filing cabinets. He dove for cover.

The vigilantes were the next things out of the shattered window. All except Wind Sage.

"Phoenix, torch whatever we don't need," Terranova said while loading the getaway van.

Phoenix did as instructed, melting cabinets, and burning their contents. The screeching of tires could be heard as he was in the middle of the act.

"Time to go!' Wind Sage shouted from the window above.

A small cyclone appeared in front of him, which he jumped into, and started to fly away.

Phoenix entered the van as Terranova sent a rumble through the streets. He destroyed most of the road, and stopped many police vehicles.

Terranova created a hole in the ground, and disappeared into it, closing it behind them.

Tidal Wave started to drive the van away from the chasing vehicles. The ruined road slowed the pursuing vehicles down, but they were gaining speed. Time Corp. had built them to outrun any getaway vehicle. Fortunately, this was also a Time Corp. vehicle; one that went a lot faster.

Police vehicles started to suddenly swerve. The vigilantes didn't have to look up, as they already knew what was happening. From the top of another building Evergreen shot arrows into the tires of the pursuing vehicles. This created a wall in front of other vehicles, stopping the chase.

"Thanks!" Tidal wave said over the comlink channel.

"Oh, anytime. Though they just found me, and I should start running."

The door to the roof of the building Evergreen was on flung open by officers that had seen her before she started shooting arrows.

Evergreen let out a flurry of curse words, and took off running. She shot an explosive arrow into the building next to her, and dove through with a unhuman strength in her jump. She landed gracefully on the floor, and again took off running. She continued running until she was faced with another set of widows. She stopped to catch her breath.

To security guards burst into the room, with batons in hand. She looked out the window and saw a 100 foot drop facing her to a parking lot. She contemplated her options. Within a split second she was breaking through the glass, and free falling to the ground. She tried to use her spiked arm bracers to scratch into the glass to slow her descent.

She noticed a balcony on the side of the building, and fired her arm grapple at it. She climbed up the balcony, and used the grapple to hook on to a nearby building a short distance away.

She made her way to a fire escape, and descended to the ground. Evergreen touched a button on her wrist bracers, and called her bike to her. Once mounted, she made her way back to their headquarters.

* * *

Tidal Wave was faced by a police barricade in front of her, and saw no easy way out of the situation.

Just when all hope seemed lost, a hood biker sped past her.

"Go." She heard an unfamiliar voice on her comlink. The rider dismounted.

He had a tattered cloak, and gloves that were pointed to look like claws. He wore a dark purple armor, and a black cloak. His mask was that of a skull. His entire appearance was demonic. Dark wisps raced from his hands. He turned to Tidal Wave, and Phoenix.

"Are you incompetent? GO! NOW!" He shouted.

Not waiting to be told again, she put the van in reverse, and drove off.

An officer got out of his car, using his door for cover.

"Sir, put your hands on your head, and get on the ground."

He laughed demonically. He slowly raised his hands. He then proceeded to blast dark energy at them.

"I am Darkness. I am Death. I am Demon. I am Hell on Earth. I am… the Necromancer." He laughed in his demonic voice. "And I will not be commanded by petty mortals."

Officers proceeded to fire bullets at him, which stopped in midair. One by one the bullets made their way back to the officers that shot them. He laughed, and then disappeared into nothingness. Leaving his evidence for the police to find purposefully.

* * *

Sora found himself looking throughout the museum looking for what triggered the alarm. Normally he would've left this to the police, but they were busy with the vigilante sighting. He heard something crash through a skylight.

Shadow and Link crashed through the skylight, no longer caring for stealth. Link heard footsteps, and spotted two Dragmire grunts running towards them. Both were quickly shot down by Sora, who decided to make his presence known.

Link looked to him in surprise, and Sora only nodded to him.

"Evening, Director Hikari," Shadow greeted.

"Shadow," He said. "Who might your friend be?"

"This would be our new prospect. He has no codename yet, but I doubt he'll need one," Shadow responded.

Sora only nodded, and they began searching the museum. Dragmire guards were everywhere, and exhibits were being destroyed on the spot. The whole museum was utter anarchy. The only thing left of the security guards were their blood covered tools.

Link moved closer to the guards, keeping out of site. A shield against guns was quite redundant, no matter how indestructible it was. He was converging to the site of the alarm rather than dealing with the guards. Sora, and Shadow could take care of them.

He moved deeper into the heart of the museum. He heard something crash ahead. He began to run towards it.

"... and how he expects to destroy it is another mystery!" The voice spoke. "Nobody can lift the damn thing."

Link ducked by the entrance, and peeked into the room.

He saw the legendary bounty hunter, the Phantom in the room trying to the destroy an ancient artifact.

Unlike other artifacts Link had seen, this topped them all. It was the Master Sword.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Sorry for the wwait . I'd like to send a giant thank you to all of you who keep me inspired to do this. Especially to those who follow, favorite, and review. I feel like I owe a giant thank you to my Beta Reader ByakBlade. She's an amzing help. I'd also like to thank Miano53 and Rhaylt Zheirt for**

 **constantly reviewing. If I haven't mentioned you personally in this note and you have favorited or followed this story, I am very grateful to you as well. But enough of my rambles, on with this chapter.**

* * *

Link crouched at the doorway. He knew there was no easy way out of this situation.

'Think!' He thought to himself. 'What should I do?"

" _You could charge in and take the sword," a new voice came into his head._

" **Because that would work so well," another retorted.**

" _I don't see you coming up with any ideas!"_

'Who the hell are you people!?' Link demanded.

" _Your past lives. We are here to serve as your teachers," The first voice explained._

" **Some of us are smarter than others."**

"You both act like two year olds," quipped a new voice.

" **At least we didn't spend seven years of our lives sleeping!"**

"... That was a very low blow."

'Uh, kinda in the middle of something here, if you wouldn't mind shutting up.' Link thought.

His head became quiet..

He surveyed the room. It looked to be only to be the Phantom, but he couldn't afford to get careless.

His next instinct was to find some sort of weapon. He saw a pot that looked to be glued together. It was very ancient. It looked like it had been smashed by some sort of sharp metal object.

" _Well this will be interesting," the first voice commented._

" **He really is one of us after all!"**

'Shut up, and let me think!'

Out of the corner of his eye he saw another sword, and a plan formulated.

He grabbed the pot, and threw it to the corner of the chamber. He smashed the sword casing with his shield, and picked up the blade. It had a blue hilt, with four gems in the blade. A flash of bright light erupted from him. Now surrounding him were three men in green tunics.

"Yes! I'm free!" Came the first voice. Link recognized it from one of the voices in his head.

"What the hell?!" Link whispered.

The third turned to him, "Fight now, freak out later," he said simply. "Considering the noise you just made; we're gonna have company very soon." He turned to his companions, "Time, take the north entrance, Sky, take the south. Link, you take the Phantom, and I'll take care of the rest."

All did as they were instructed. Link charged at the Phantom, who simply took out a pistol and began firing at him. Link dove to the side for cover, and brought his shield to his head. He charged again, slicing the barrel of the gun off. The Phantom simply readied his fists for some hand to hand combat.

Link, seeing the challenge, sheathed his sword and got into a similar stance. A feeling of adrenaline in his system. A feeling he hadn't felt like this for a long time.

The Phantom lunged at him. Link jumped out of the way as his opponent recovered via somersault. Phantom quickly threw a left hook as a distraction, and then an uppercut to the stomach. Link flew backwards and landed on his back. He quickly brought his fists up, and attempted a jab to the Phantom's ribs.

Phantom grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. The Phantom kicked him in the back, and sent him sprawling.

Link regained his footing and tried a roundhouse kick. As per usual this resulted in the Phantom grabbing his leg and throwing him across the room.

Link got to his feet and charged at him with all his might. The Phantom however was ready. He grabbed Link's arms, spun him, and threw him down.

A now bloodied Link struggled to get back to his feet. We weakly brought his fists up, nearly tripping the the process. His vision was blurry, and he could see stars.

"Had enough yet, boy?" The Phantom jibed.

Link simply smirked, which looked more like a grimace at that point. "I could do this all day," he said weakly.

The Phantom smirked. He jumped and delivered a spinning kick to Link's face. Link went flying, and skidded to a halt on his side. The Phantom approached him, and proceeded to repeatedly kick him in the stomach. Link began to cough up blood with each kick.

The Phantom prepared his fist to deliver the final blow. Link clenched his eyes, and prepared for what seemed to be the fatal blow.

But it never came.

Link looked up to see the Ambient twisting the Phantom's arm in a way that shouldn't have been possible. The Phantom's expression was one of excruciating pain.

Ambient shoved him. The Phantom regained composure and waited for his opponent to strike. They circled each other, each analyzing the other.

The Phantom was the first to strike. He tried another left hook, followed by an uppercut. Unfortunately for him, he had no idea the combative prowess and genius of his opponent.

Ambient caught both of his fists, and brought Phantom's head down into his accepting kneecap. The Phantom, now dazed, stumbled backwards. Next to come were a barrage of fists to any exposed area. He moved as a blur, circling his opponent, occasionally delivering an elbow or kick.

The Phantom teetered and fell back very much unconscious.

Ambient picked up the body of his now unconscious comrade, and left to find one of the three heroes. He left the Phantom to be arrested by the police later.

He found the Hero of Twilight fending off gun fire with his sword.

"I have to get him medical attention immediately," Ambient stated. "I assume you have things under control."

Twilight nodded, and Ambient took his leave to find Shadow.

He found him blasting foes with dark energy, and swinging a machete like a madman.

"Terranova and Wind Sage will be here soon. Hold out until then," Ambient instructed.

Shadow nodded, and Ambient took his leave.

Shadow faced his enemies with an enraged expression. He charged, evading bullets by running side to side. He used his machete to cut bullets in half. He saw two grunts pull out rocket launchers. He looked up to see several banners. He jumped just as the rockets were fired and many grunts looked up in amazement. He landed gracefully in front of them and set to work decapitating many.

His machete moved as an extension of his arm, and it looked like he was doing an intricate dance around his opponents, always dropping the number. He had combed through them until only one remained. He gripped the grunts throat, and lifted him into the air.

Shadow's eyes became pure black, and dark wisps raced from his hands. "Where is Dragmire?" Came his demonic voice.

The grunt struggled in midair. "I don't know!"

"WHERE!?"

"I swear, I have no clue!"

"LIAR!"

Shadow's eyes became a ghastly purple. The grunt could feel his mind being overcome by a dark force. He felt his entire mind breaking.

Terranova and Wind Sage entered from the ceiling, finding their comrade interrogating in his usual way. They simply ran off to find more enemies.

* * *

Shadow threw the man into the wall behind him, shattering many glass cases. His eyes became normal, and the dark energy stopped seeping out. His victim was on the ground in his own drool. It would take months for even the best psychiatrists to repair his mental state to a manageable point. Even then he'd never be normal again.

"Prepare evacuation on my mark," Shadow stated over his comlink channel. "I have the info we need, over."

"Ok, boss," came the reply.

"Mark."

Shadow used his grapnel gun to exit via shattered skylight, and disappeared into the night.

Link groaned. His head felt like it was being slowly crushed. He looked around the room he was it. It was much nicer than the one he had awoken in when he first was dragged to HQ. He noticed his arm was in a sling. He tried to move his legs until he realised he couldn't feel them. He began to panic.

"No! No! NO!" He began to shout.

Sheik rushed in. He was wearing a gray suit with a checkered tie in the same shade.

"What happened?!" Sheik questioned.

"I can't feel my legs! Sheik I can't-"

"Calm down! Inhale slowly," He instructed.

Link did as he was told.

"Good. I numbed your body entirely to keep you from feeling any pain. You have broken so many bones, that it's not funny."

"Just my luck…" Link muttered.

"You do have a knack for injuring yourself, don't you?"

"How many?"

"Hm… a fractured left Radius, shattered right Fibula, three broken Lumbar Vertebrae, cracked left Femur, four broken ribs, fractured sternum, and you nearly destroyed your fists. That's only beginning. And it's not just your Bone structure either."

"I get the picture."

"For once this works in our favor. We can get you out into the public faster. We have created an airtight alibi as well for you."

Link nodded. He glanced at the sword its sheath leaning up against the wall. He pondered, and then decided to ask Sheik about it.

"So… why did those three men appear when I touched that sword, and who were they?" Link questioned.

"That is the Four Sword. It splits your spirit entity into four, or in this case summoned your past lives. Those three men were the Heroes of Time, Twilight, and Sky. You unconsciously called out to them for assistance."

Link nodded, "Why did I suddenly get weaker?"

Sheik inhaled, "The use of the Four Sword comes at a price. It splits your strength into four whenever you use it to split yourself or summon past lives. The other three could compensate for the lack of energy through their training."

A new question came to Link's mind, "How did you do the thing with the taser cartridges?" He asked.

"I have no idea. If you didn't know already, all seven of us were apart of the Tri-Files; the operation Ganon had you on. We all have some sort of well… ability."

"Controlling flying objects is yours?"

Sheik chuckled, "Not exactly," He stated. "I have the ability to control Light energy. Electricity is a form of light, so I could control it. However, my ability only activates when I'm in a dangerous situation."

"That's convenient."

Sheik only chuckled and nodded. The two sat in silence for a while until a new question popped into Link's head.

"How did you know I was the Hero before I did?"

He stared at the wall opposite of him with a glazed look in his eyes. He finally spoke, "At first I didn't. Phoenix and Terranova had been keeping tabs on you because they guessed you'd be the Hero. I didn't want to believe it, and I hated the thought of putting you through another round with Ganondorf," he explained. "It wasn't until the night you died until I figured out."

"What do you mean?"

"That night in the hospital when you died, I was the one who killed you," he went on. "Any normal Hylian would've died with the poison injected into their system. I used a more powerful and rare poison to counteract the Lizalfos venom. And it worked amazingly."

Link nodded. "So you were willing to kill me to test your theory?"

"In short, yes. That sounds awful, and inhuman; I know. But there was a man who was trying to kill you that night anyway. I wouldn't have even considered injecting the poison into you, had Ganon not hired the shooter."

Link nodded, "I guess it's only fair since I put a bullet in your head on that island."

A sudden thought struck Link's mind. "How did they find you on an island if you were here being the Ambient?"

"That is another story…"

* * *

 _Link was huddled in a blanket on the helicopter that had saved him from Ganon's fortress. He looked ragged and terrible. He didn't eat, and barely slept. In his own eyes he was a monster._

 _He had experimented on multiple people, including his brother's best friend. He hated himself. He hated the world._

 _An agent put a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. "We'll be landing on an island to check on a prisoner. Feel free to stretch your legs."_

 _Link nodded and thanked the agent._

 _The helicopter slowly descended onto an island. Link slowly got up and hopped out the helicopter and stretched his aching legs._

 _Unknown to anyone in the helicopter, a blonde figure rose up in the helicopter. His eyes were purple, and he looked ragged, and malnourished._

" _You…" He murmured, whilst looking at Link. "You killed me. So I will return the favor…"_

 _The man walked behind an agent and grabbed her pistol. He shot her twice, dropping her instantly. He fired bullets into the other agents before they could react._

 _Link's head shot around and saw a demonic Sheik with a gun. Sheik lifted the gun and aimed it at Link._

" _Sheik, snap out of it!" He shouted. Link jumped to the side as the bullet was fired._

 _Link looked around for cover. He found a few bushes that could conceal him if he wasn't noticed. He then looked for any possible allies. It was no use, as all of the H.E.R.O agents had been killed. He noticed a concussion grenade as well as a pistol on one agent's belt._

' _Gun works better than bushes,' He thought to himself._

 _Link sprinted for the gun, catching Sheik off guard. He grabbed the gun and pointed it directly at Sheik._

 _He threw the concussion grenade to throw Sheik off guard. The element of surprise would be his greatest ally, as he was nowhere near the combative level of Sheik Harkinian._

" _I don't want to shoot you, but I will!" He shouted. "Put your weapon down."_

" _Try me, oh great Captain Faron," Sheik demonically chuckled._

 _Link shot him. And he kept shooting until Sheik's gun was knocked out of his hand and he was on his knees._

 _Link walked over to Sheik. Sheik's eyes had returned to normal._

" _Let me die," he spoke softly. "Please let me die."_

" _Alright." Link nodded. He had to do it. The moster he had seen was not Sheik. He would want to be put out of his misery if he had seen the monster he had become._

 _Link pushed the gun against Sheik's head, and pulled the trigger._

 _There was a large crack that cut through the silence of the island like a knife. Sheik fell forward into Link's accepting arms, a smile on his face._

" _Thank you…" Sheik exhaled a final time, and remained frozen._

 _Link slowly laid him down. Tears soaking his friend's dead body. He pressed his forehead against Sheik's chest, and sobbed._

 _He didn't bury his fallen comrade, nor give him a funeral service. Sheik said specifically he wanted to die atop the soil if he were to die a tragic death._

 _Link trudged to the landed helicopter and picked up a radio in the cockpit._

" _This is Captain Link Faron of the Hylian Army. My rescuers have been killed by a rogue terrorist cell while stopping to check on a prisoner. I am en route in this helicraft, over."_

" _Thank you Captain, please report to these coordinates for de-briefing."_

 _Link's father had taught him how to operate a helicopter. He took off, leaving his fallen comrade. Tears streaking his face._

* * *

"H.E.R.O conducted multiple searches after that incident. They found my body, and using the advanced technology they had at their disposal, they brought me back," Sheik finished.

"And you came home?"

"It was a complicated process," he started. "As you know, my team and I defected from H.E.R.O and formed the Triforce Warriors. I came home two months after the island, and have been living in this bunker for a few years."

"That is dedication," Link commented. "How did you not go insane?"

Sheik inhaled, "Using my money, I broke all of my comrades out of the prisons they were in due to Ganon and brought them here. That took roughly a year to complete. In my will I gave all my shares to Ravio, and told him to go public as there was no one in my family to step in. Zelda was too young, and father had retired."

"So what is our next step?" Link inquired.

"There's a reason you were made the Police Foreign Ambassador to the city. You can be our public figure. A symbol the people can rally behind. We have an airtight alibi for you, so you can get out into the public faster."

Link shook his head, "How will I do that with all of my broken bones?"

Sheik smirked, "If we can bring people back from the dead, we can fix your bones in no time flat."

"So death and injury have no consequence to us?" Link asked.

"In a way they do. The drugs we use are untested and could end up killing you. And we can't bring people back then."

"But you still want me to try it?"

"The reason it fails most of the time is because people overdose. They put too much Calcium into their bodies before they can handle it. We'll be fixing you in moderation."

Link slowly nodded. "I promised myself something that day, you know."

Sheik cocked his head to the side, "And what was that?"

"That I'd never let Ganon hurt anyone close to me ever again. And that's why I'm gonna kill him."


	12. Chapter 12

Castle Town's slums were a sight to behold. A town so rich, with so much crime. That was why the slums were a vigilante hotspot.

A local apartment building was burning. Arsonists were infamous in the slums. Arsonists were the favorite of the vigilante Phoenix. He showed them what it meant to play with fire.

His suit was very unique. His mask was a flaming orange, and his clothes fireproof. He wore a jacket with orange outlines, and no hood. He used a fire rod as his weapon.

"Help! MY DAUGHTER IS STILL IN THE BUILDING!" a woman shouted, drawing the attention of the Phoenix.

He drove his bike toward the source of the voice, and saw the burning building. He parked the vehicle and pushed passed firemen to gain access to the building.

He was greeted by piles of rubble. Crashing beams were everywhere. Phoenix created an air bubble around himself and ran up the stairs. He was met with crashing rubble. He slid under it and kept going. He shielded his eyes from the soot and wood chips that were falling.

He flew up the stairs, going two at a time. He stopped at every apartment quickly, searching for any trapped victims. There were none.

He bounded back and began the trek to the next level.

There was a masked man at the top of the three story building holding a knife to a girl's throat.

"You're not the one I wanted!" Shouted the man to Phoenix.

"I guess that sucks for you," he taunted. "Let her go."

The girl trembled in the man's arms. Tears streaked her face due to the smoke and her fear. The man tightened his grip on her, to look more menacing.

He looked at the girl, who was no more than 8, and he mouthed "Do you trust me?"

She slightly nodded to him.

Phoenix outstretched his hand, bowed his head, and closed his eyes. The guard only laughed.

"You think you can use the Force on me?" The man burst out laughing.

The knife's blade began to glow red, and melted into a pile of goo on the floor. The man threw his helmet at the wall, where it melted into a pile of goo as well. He shoved the girl at the Phoenix and took off running. He never made it to the bottom as the stairs broke from under his feet.

Beams began again collapsing, but couldn't get into the air bubble as the pressure was too great. Phoenix picked the girl up, and ran into an apartment. He looked around for an exit point. There was no fire escape, nor alternate staircase. There was only a window.

Phoenix once again outstretched his hand and concentrated. The glass in the window began to vibrate uncontrollably. All of a sudden the window exploded, and the Phoenix jumped through.

The girl screamed. Phoenix used his feet as repulsors, and began to levitate; a trick he had learned through intense training with Ambient.

He slowly lowered himself to the ground with the girl, and set her down when he landed. The girl ran to her mother, who embraced her instantly.

The Phoenix turned back to the building and stretched his hand out. He slowly began to maneuver himself in an odd pattern, which was copied by the fire itself.

The fire circled around the building, and then shot up into the shape of a bird. A phoenix.

The building was now extinguished thanks to the help of the vigilante. The people looked around to thank him, but he had disappeared, as if he had never come.

The lone vigilante smiled to himself as he rode back to the hideout.

* * *

Link Faron hobbled into the police station precinct, and received a round of applause from his fellow officers. He looked around to see a news crew, as well as a podium for him to hobbled over to it, and stood chief nodded to him, signalling him to begin.

"I would first like to thank you all for coming today. This is a troubling thing," he started. "Recently I was abducted by the vigilante group known as the "Triforce Warriors". They tried through multiple ways to get information out of me pertaining to police business. They however, failed in every aspect.

"They tried yes, but when they couldn't get the information, they disposed of me. I was found a few hours later by a hired gun known as the Phantom, who gave me these injuries. Though it may seem hard to believe, he did it through brute force. How, you may ask? I have no idea."

"Mr. Faron, is there any relationship between the vigilantes and the bounty hunter?!" A reporter shouted from the crowd.

"I don't believe there was any correlation between these vigilantes and the mercenary however, because if the vigilantes wanted me gone, they would've done it themselves. I will not tolerate either this group of vigilantes, nor the hired killer. All will be brought to justice to ensure that peace and freedom be restored in the fullest degree to the common man."

The room erupted into applause. Link put up a hand in acknowledgement, and he hobbled away while another spokesman came to take his place to begin speaking on the vigilantes.

Link went to his office, and he sat down his desk, where he began to look over police reports regarding Dragmire. He sifted through them from most important to least important.

Saria entered the office and locked the door behind her. She placed a flash drive on his desk.

"What's this?" He asked, looking up at her.

"The information we stole from the C.A.T.S company."

"We?"

"Me, Terranova, Wind Sage, Phoenix, and Tidal Wave."

"You mean-"

"Yep," she confirmed.

"Sheik you sly bastard…" he muttered to himself. "What's on it?"

"A few Terabytes of information concerning the Dragmire Syndicate," she informed.

"Terabytes?" He stuttered.

"You'd be surprised just how large this syndicate is. Ganon is the most powerful man in Hyrule."

Link nodded. "So what're you giving it to me for?"

"Well you're part of the council now, so you have a right to know all level 10 information," she said.

"Uh huh… where do I start?" he asked.

"That is entirely up to you. Being a part of the council, you can assign yourself missions, whereas if you were an agent you'd be assigned missions. The only one that can assign you is the director, Ambient."

"Why do you refer to everybody in their codename?"

"Confidentiality is an agent's greatest ally." With that said she turned on her heel and walked away.

Link plugged in the flash drive and opened a file entitled Triforce Experiments 1-500.

He selected the first video with the subject's name as the title, as well as the subject number.

The video showed a man strapped down to a table, and multiple liquids that were to be injected into him beside the table.

The liquids began to go down and the man went into a seizure. He began foaming at the mouth and broke out of his restraints and rampaging throughout the room. He stopped suddenly and collapsed on the ground.

The video left Link horrified. He went to the search bar and entered 'Link Faron'. He found results of documents and multiple videos.

He selected the first video that had come up. He couldn't remember his experimentation. It was as if something had blocked it out.

He watched as Ganon entered the room. It felt familiar. Then it all came gushing in like a flood.

* * *

 _He was trapped. All he remembered was being knocked out during an operation. He woke up in restraints and put two and two together to find out where he was._

 _The room was a lab. A very poor one. All of the equipment looked second hand and beat up. White paint was chipping off of the crumbling brick walls, and the lights flickered. The only entrance was a large metal door. There was a large window on one wall, which Link suspected to be one way glass as his side was a mirror._

 _There were rusty metal tables everywhere, with various pieces of lab equipment and papers scattered on them. The place had no organization whatsoever._

 _The large door opened to reveal Ganondorf Dragmire. The man he had come to help stop._

 _"You…' Link spat.._

 _"It seems we finally meet at last, my son,," Ganon chuckled._

 _"There is no way in Hell that I am related to you!" Link shouted._

 _"Oh really?" He laughed._

 _"My father was Rusl Faron! Not some disgusting crime lord!"_

 _"Ha! You see, boy, there was once I woman I loved. So did my stepbrother," he began._

 _"I don't see the point," Link said, irritably._

 _"Her name was Uli. She was beautiful," he reminisced. His expression turned sour, "But my half-wit brother got to her first."_

 _"What are you going on about?"_

" _You're parents never told you the truth, did they? Amusing."_

 _"The truth about what?"_

 _"Your parents were agents of a secret government agency known as H.E.R.O. Rather good agents, I might add. Your mother was assigned a mission to stop me from blowing up Hyrule Castle with a nuclear missile. Her tactics, were rather… questionable. She seduced me, and I revealed everything in my weakness. She exploited me. Two weeks later, in my prison cell, I received word that Uli Faron was pregnant with her fourth child by a source I had spying on your family. That child, was you."_

 _"No…" Link started._

 _"Quite the contrary. You contain a half of my DNA. Or rather, a third of it."_

 _"A… third?"_

 _Ganon smirked, "You, my son, are a genetic wonder, like me."_

 _"A what?"_

 _"Your DNA is what doctors refer to as the 'Triple Helix'. It shouldn't be possible at all, but it is."_

" _So, what does that mean?!" Link shouted, still not believing a word Ganon said._

 _"It means simply that under the right circumstances, you are able to hold a piece of the Triforce."_

 _"That's absurd! The Triforce hasn't even been confirmed to exist yet!"_

 _"Oh, I can assure you it is quite real. After all, I hold a piece myself," Ganon stated, lifting his left hand and clenching his fist. Sure enough, the Triforce appeared on the back of Ganon's hand. "I'll call this a gift, from me, to you."_

 _A golden triangle appeared from his hand, which he held over Link. It began to radiate a golden aura in the room._

 _"I've heard this radiation is quite bad for the body. It can degrade your cells to the point where you die. It does give you unlimited power though," he stated. "I guess that's a chance we will have to take."_

 _"You're demented!"_

 _"All good men are demented," he retorted. "I'll leave you here with this. I think it will be good for you."_

 _Ganon turned and walked away, whilst Link let out a flurry of curse words towards him. All that came from Link's outburst however, was the slam of a metal door._

* * *

 _"_ Thank you all for coming," Director Hikari started. "There have been multiple attempts on Sergeant Faron's life now, and I believe it is time to look out for other potential targets."

"And why would we know that?" Lightning Faron asked.

"Maybe because you're brother is the one being targeted, Claire," Agent Ventus Strife retorted.

"Guys!" Sarah spoke, drawing their attention. "Maybe Sheik Harkinian. He was a very important part of bringing Dragmire down."

"What about you, Director?" Colin asked.

"Me? I've never met Dragmire," he replied.

"But you have met many of his high ranking officers. And they have met your pistol's bullets," added Sarah.

"I don't think they consider me a threat. I'm too young," Sora replied.

"Link has been targeted multiple times already. You are his age, sir," Colin responded.

"True enough," Sora responded. "I'm going to be calling in more agents soon. Our next item of business is this little vigilante group."

"What about them?" Lightning demanded.

"I don't think they're local. They were at the museum last night after the break in. They're definitely enhanced."

"What are you suggesting?" Ansem Wise spoke up.

"Three years ago an organization was shut down to protect enhanced people under the TW protocol. The organization known as the Triforce Warriors. The protocol mandated that if they should ever be targeted, the organization be shut down."

"You think H.E.R.O. is involved with these vigilantes?" Kairi asked.

Sarah spoke, "Well they are ex agents of that organization.

"You think…" Colin started.

"Yes, I believe they're all agents of H.E.R.O."

* * *

Link watched the doors of the elevator. After the press conference he had arrived at Time Corp. for his usual meeting. It had gone well. A new police helicopter was introduced and was soon to be in production. After the meeting, he had met Sheik in his office, and together they used the secret elevator, which was hidden behind a bookcase that was fake. A rather cliche hiding place in Link's mind, but he figured Sheik knew what he was doing.

"The press conference was perfect," Sheik said. "They're doing exactly as predicted. Soon you'll be the hero of the Hyrule Police, which makes any more public attempts by Ganon very risky."

Link nodded, "It was a bit tricky to word it right," Link replied.

"You pulled it off though."

The elevator halted and the doors opened, revealing a series of hallways. Multiple doors lined it up and down.

"Why are there so many rooms down here for seven people?"

Sheik looked at him, "Before H.E.R.O. was disbanded, this was one of its bases. When my father told me about it, I knew it'd be perfect," Sheik explained.

Link nodded. He looked at Sheik, "So how many people know of your secret identity?" He asked.

"Well there's you, the other members of our group, and-" he was cut off.

"Me," came a new, feminine voice. Link turned to the source, surprised to see a young blonde woman, in a pink power suit with a tablet in hand and red rimmed glasses.

"Zelda?" He asked, head cocked to the side.

She nodded, "Good of you to finally join!" She said happily.

"Yeah didn't really have a choice now did I?" He said, scratching the back of his head sheepish.

His palms were now sweaty and he was flustered. Zelda always looked attractive to him, but he never had the courage to tell her how she made him feel.

"Yeah," she laughed. Her laughter was angelic to Link. He mentally shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts.

"So, back to why I'm here; is it time to start my training?"

Sheik nodded, "Yes, follow me."

Link did as instructed and he was led to the bunker. He looked around the spacious room. Sheik led Link to the arena area where there was a sparring mat.

"Go change into your suit. Then we'll start."

Link for as instructed, leaving the two siblings to their own devices.

Sheik turned to his sister, "Is the suit battle ready?" He asked hopefully.

"No," she replied, "but it is close. I just need to get in a few more updates, install some weaponry, and remotely link it to N.A.V.I. and we'll be good to go."

"That's good," he said. "The sooner we get you into the field, the better."

She nodded, and watched Link return in his suit. "So, you need a Codename," she informed. "Any ideas?"

Sheik spoke up, "Swordsman."

Link turned to him, "Swordsman?"

Sheik nodded, "It's a title given to all of the past heroes."

Link sighed, "I guess Swordsman it is then," he replied.

Sheik turned to him, "Draw your blade."

Link did as instructed and drew the Foursword from its sheath. Unlike last time the other three heroes didn't appear.

"I know you're good with a blade," Sheik said, "which is why it will become your primary weapon."

"Alright," Link replied. He got onto the mat, getting himself into a ready stance.

"Take it easy," Sheik said, "you may be on the medication, but you still have a lot of broken bones."

Link nodded and stood ready to fight. He brought up his shield and circled his opponent. Sheik smirked and got into a fighting stance with no weapons.

Before either could begin, a red flash interrupted both. Sheik looked up, seeing the red light going off. He looked to his sister, and nodded.

"Sorry Link, training will have to wait, we have a bit of a problem," he explained.

Link nodded, "Anything I can help with?"

"Normally yes, but this is something I need to manage on my own."

Link nodded and Sheik left the bunker to get ready for his mission. The large main doors at the end of the hanger opened to reveal six motorcycles with cloaked riders.

Link pulled off his hood and took off his mask. He sheathed his sword and strapped his shield back onto his back. He jumped down from the arena and went to meet his new comrades.

The other vigilantes stopped their bikes and dismounted. They were laughing and talking amongst themselves. They saw Link approach and stood at attention.

"So you're the hero," one said. He wore only the black armor that came to his shoulders. He wore black fingerless gloves with a brown triforce on both. He wore no hood, and had long dark brown hair. His eyes were orange, and on his back was strapped an ancient looking claymore.

Link only nodded in confirmation. He surveyed the others. They all took off their masks, revealing themselves. Link looked to Saria, "What happened to confidentiality being an agent's greatest ally?"

Saria smiled, "Trust is a team's greatest asset," she replied, contradicting herself.

"Whatever. I'm Link- er Swordsman."

The brown haired man smiled, "Terra Avalon, you can call me Terranova."

Next was a woman in a blue highlighted black cloak. Along with her hood was a face mask to hide her mouth. She had a blue mask, with matching blue hair. She carried a plethora of unique knives. "I'm Aqua, the Tidal Wave."

"Vaati Dragmire, Wind Sage." Came the next voice. He was a scrawny teenager, carrying four katanas, each with a different colored hilt; blue, green, red, and violet. He had white hair and pale skin. His cloak had white outlines.

The next had an orange jacket, and an orange mask to match. Link noticed his hair went immediately from black to blonde. He put his hand out, "That was a trick Sheik taught me, I'm Gulley Smith, the Phoenix."

Link shook it in puzzlement of his hair. "So you all make up the "Trifoce Warriors"?" Link asked.

"And now you do too," Harren replied. The vigilantes hung their helmets up on a rack and went to the cases to change out of their suits.

"So you guys are done for the night?" Link asked.

Gulley turned his head to Link, "Not entirely. If you were looking to go out one of us will accompany you. And two of us stay here overnight in case of an emergency. We all have special rooms set up for it."

Link nodded, "I'd like to patrol if that's alright. I need some fresh air."

Harren walked over to him, "Let's go then," he replied. He led Link to a large tank looking vehicle. It was fully armored with the Hylian Crest etched on the front. (A/N: Think Tumblr from the Dark Knight trilogy)

Link climbed the side of the vehicle into the cockpit. There were multiple levers and buttons that we was afraid to touch. Harren got on the other side and gripped the steering wheel.

"Is this really necessary?" Link asked his brother.

"Kinda, I mean we did just infiltrate the police precinct to steal files and now they're on the lookout for us," he replied.

"And to avoid them we take the most conspicuous vehicle?" He retorted.

"We take the most durable one." Harren told him. The machine revved to life and they were off. They drove up a winding circular tunnel until the became closer to the ground. Link watched in awe as part of the roof opened leading into a large abandoned factory. Once they were out of the tunnel the roof slid back into place, leaving Link and his brother in a factory. A large metal door opened up into the street and Harren drove out of the factory.

"Pretty neat isn't it?" He asked his brother. "You get used to it after a while."

Link sat dumbfounded. He was in awe at the technology simple vigilantes had at their disposal. With technology like that, it was no wonder Sheik's operations were hidden so well.

"So uh," Link started, "where are we going?"

"Hyrule Castle. I just have this feeling something is about to go down there. It's hard to explain."

* * *

"Let me get this straight; you were given one simple mission, which you have failed tremendously, beaten by a mere boy no less. You failed to take the Master Sword, try to kill my son, and fail to eliminate the pesky vigilante? Have I missed anything?" Ganon questioned.

Phantom, sat in his employer's office being lectured for the umpteenth time after his failure. He simply raised an eyebrow at the man before him. "Are you finished?"

Ganondorf glared at the assassin, "Give me one too reason not to snap your neck right now."

Phantom raised his hands in defense, "I didn't know Robin Hood and his merry men would be there to start a mini war! Nor did you tell me that the damn thing is impossible to lift!"

"You should always assume that a plan could go wrong in two seconds," Ganon retorted. "This is why you never send a boy to do a man's job. I suppose it's time to dispose of you."

Phantom smirked, "Careful Ganon, wouldn't want a bunch of mercenaries to be hunting you, now would you?"

Ganon looked at him in the eye and his lips curled into a malicious grin. He raised his hand, which now had wisps of darkness jetting from it. In one swift moment he disappeared from his seat and reappeared in front of Phantom, lifting him up by the neck. The Phantom gasped for air, clutching Ganon's arm in desperation. He kicked his legs in the air, trying frantically to escape the dark lord. Ganon threw him against the wall. The Phantom slumped against the wall.

"You're starting to behave like your brother, Yuga." Ganon chided.

"Don't compare me to that traitor!" He shouted.

"Then stop acting like him," Ganon replied. "Vaati was one of my biggest failures. Don't follow in his footsteps."

Yuga nodded, putting his head down, "Yes Father."

Ganon returned to his seat. He let out an exasperated sigh. "Damien!" He shouted.

The door opened to reveal a boy with dark skin and pure red eyes. He looked purely demonic. He had on a suit similar to the vigilantes with a quiver strapped to his back. He made a fist with his right and, crossed it to his left shoulder and bowed. "What do you require of me, Father?" The young man asked.

Ganon smiled, "Succeed where your brother has failed," he commanded.

"It shall be done."

Ganon held up his hand, "Before you go, there is something you should have." Ganon got up from his desk, and walked over to his youngest son. He outstretched both of his hands and a sheathed sword appeared within them. "This is the anti-sword: the blade of light's bane. Use it to destroy the hero and his allies."

Damien unsheathed the sword. It burned red when he touched it. It had a pure black hilt, with a silver blade. Engraved on it was an upside down Triforce, which burned red when Damien held the sword.

"Like the Master Sword, it will only yield to its champion. In this case it is you," his father told him.

Damien smirked, "I will conquer all those who stand in our way."

* * *

Ambient snuck quietly into the royal palace. He moved cautiously, avoiding guards. He shot two guards outside of the prime minister's office with his taser pistol, and hid their bodies in some suits of armor. He opened the door to the prime minister's office, and quickly shut it behind him.

Ghirahim was writing a report at his desk. He didn't bother to look up to see his visitor. "Welcome, Ambient. I hope you have finally come to reconsider my offer," he said.

Ambient sighed, "I want to control my power. Nothing more, nothing less. You have the ability to teach me."

Ghirahim chuckled, "Oh, my dear vigilante, everything comes at a price, and in this case, the price is the Queen of Hyrule."

"You want me to kidnap your own mother?" He asked in disgust.

"In return for full control of your power, yes. Will you do it?"

Ambient inhaled sharply, "I accept your offer."

Ghirahim beamed at him with a menacing smirk on his face. He pulled out a pistol and before Sheik could react, Ghirahim shot him. Instead of killing him, the bullet was absorbed into his skin. Beams of light immediate shot forth from Ambient. His eyes glowed a golden white color. It was like a golden white fire bursting forth from him.

"What did you do to me?" Ambient asked.

"That is a neurotoxin invented to stimulate the part of your brain that controls your ability. Some experiments awaken, and some never do, simply because they haven't been exposed to the right situation or environment. Your mind needed to awaken, and the virus I shot into you woke it up. As I can see yours has only ever been awakened in emergencies. This is the most extreme emergency you will ever face so it's good that it has awakened now. I want all of you to have your full potential if you plan to defeat me and my father," the Hylian Prime Minister explained.

"What?"

"Oh, do not play coy, Sheikah Harkinian. I knew very well you were planning to double cross me the moment you walked in here, so I'll save you the trouble. Once I kidnap my mother, you and your vigilante will be the subject of public attention. And the throne is mine."

Ghirahim dissipated into a cluster of diamonds and was no where to be found. Sheik opened a channel on his comlink and spoke, "I need all Triforce Warriors to the castle now. Phase three is in action!"


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'd love to spend months of time apologizing for how sorry I am that this is so late. I hope you like it and I'll try to be as brief as possible. I'd like to thank my beta team, and all of you for your continued support. As always please follow the story and review if you like it or have suggestions on how I can make it better!**

* * *

"I need all Triforce Warriors to Hyrule Castle now!" Came the frantic voice over the loudspeaker.

"Damn it!" Gulley swore, "I just got changed!"

Terra deadpanned at his friend's reaction to their panicked leader's voice. "I don't think that's the point Gulley," he replied sternly. "Sheik needs our help."

"Terra is right. We need to get to Hyrule Castle." Vaati agreed.

Gulley pouted and made his way back to the door to the hangar. He pressed his hand against the scanner and the automatic doors slid open for him to pass through. He was followed by his 4 comrades and he led them to the suit displays. Each member pulled on their unique respective suits. The vigilantes one by one grabbed their helmets, mounted their bikes and sped out of the base. They quickly split up in the streets, all converging to the castle on different routes.

Impa was finishing up in her office for the night when an officer rushed in. His eyes were wide and his palms sweaty. He was out of breath, panting heavily as he supported himself on the door to keep from collapsing.

* * *

Impa facepalmed at his stature, "Stand straight officer, this is no time for signs of weakness. The queen had better have been kidnapped for you to look this disoriented," she quipped.

The officer's head shot up, eyes wide, nodding slowly.

"Son of a bitch! Are you serious?!" She demanded. "Don't just stand there you idiot! Get every available officer to the castle! Call in a damn SWAT team, other precincts, just do something!"

The officer nodded bobbed his head quickly and rushed out of the room. Impa rushed out of her office, into a room filled with panicking officers and detectives.. She made her way down the stairwell to the equipment room, where she strapped on a bulletproof vest, a large rifle on her back and was in her police suburban within 45 seconds. In a flash her lights were on, and she was peeling out of the parking lot, tailed by other officers.

* * *

Sheik was pinned down in a hallway. As he was attempting to turn the corner he was stopped by a line of men armed with machine guns. There was even a automatic turret right in the middle of the line.

Sheik had his shield up as he considered his options. Before he could think, the wall in front of him was destroyed by a tank looking vehicle. A turret shot up from the front of the vehicle and began spraying bullets. In an instant guns went blazing against the armed men, and one by one the bodies hit the marble floor.

-5 minutes earlier-

Link and Harren sped towards the castle. Harren showed no sign of breaking his concentration. He pressed a button on the steering wheel, and a screen came up in front of Link.

"Our Time Corp. satellite has been programmed to lock onto any of our heat signatures. Find exactly where Sheik is," Harren told his brother.

Link did as he was commanded. The green screen began to zoom in onto a overhead map of Hyrule, then Castle Town, Hyrule Castle, and finally the cloaked Ambient. He was ducked down behind his shield. Around the corner of him were a line of Dragmire gunmen with an automated turret.

"He's pinned down on the west wing of the fourth floor," Link informed Harren. "Six men, fully armed, heavy artillery in the middle of a line of them."

Harren smirked as he instantly turned a corner and began taking them in a new direction. "Got it."

As they got closer to the castle, Link noticed they were heading straight for the outer fence of the garden.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Link nearly shouted.

"Short cut," Harren grinned evilly. He pressed a button on the steering wheel and the two were shot straight up into the air, heading straight for a stone wall.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Link screamed as they crashed through, and Harren opened fire on the unexpecting terrorists.

The dust cleared and Harren stopped shooting; giving the two a moment of silence. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM? WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Link screamed.

"Oh relax," his brother replied. "We made it in one piece didn't we?"

Harren pressed a button on the central console, opening the cockpit. He stood up and stretched his arms.

"Quite the entrance, Shadow." The Ambient commented.

"It was Swordsman's idea actually," Harren snickered.

"Like hell it was," Link commented as he stood up. His voice wasn't disguised like the other two's were. "How do I activate my voice disguiser?"

"There's a button hidden on your left pectoral. Press it."

Link did as instructed and heard it ping to life. "Much better," came his deeper somewhat robotic voice.

"Ghirahim planned this," Ambient informed the siblings. "I have reason to believe he's heading for the Queen."

Shadow's brow furrowed, but he nodded. "Let's go then. Swordsman will take the west wing, I'll go east, you take the North and make a mad dash for the Queen."

Ambient nodded and dashed off, leaving the siblings alone. Link looked to his brother, "What's up?"

"I just have some questions that need answering." With that Shadow dashed off, leaving Link alone.

'Good, now draw your blade and focus. You'll need our help,' The Hero of Sky instructed.

Link drew the blade but a voice stopped him,'No,' the Hero of Time commanded,'He needs to learn to do these things on his own.'

He readied his sword and shield and charged onward. Immediately he was met by Dragmire Syndicate members. Things slowed around him to an extent. He could sense the bullets coming towards him. He blocked most with his shield, and cut through others as a final precaution. He continued his frontal assault, eventually making it to the armed syndicate members. He made quick work of them. Using the flat of his blade he knocked three of them out. The remaining two dropped their weapons and drew short knives, attacking the Hero. He managed to smack one in the head with his shield, and he impaled the other with his sword as if on instinct. His eyes widened as the blade went into the man. Link withdrew his blade, panting heavily. He dropped the sword, his knees buckling under him.

Syndicate members began to surround the Hero, who was unaware of them. They took aim at his head, and prepared to open fire.

A whirlwind took shape around Link, knocking the syndicate members back, unbalancing them. As they regained their footing they looked towards the direction of Link, which was now occupied by Wind Sage.

"Forget the Hero, the traitor will fetch a much higher price from Ganon!" One of the grunts yelled.

They opened fire on the black clad vigilante, who disappeared into the wind. He reappeared behind one of them, impaling him with his green katana. He disappeared again and repeated the process with another.

A crevice appeared in the marble and up from it sprung Terranova. He punched one of the men in the stomach, sending him flying. From above Phoenix flew in and landed next to Link. He put a hand on his comrades shoulder.

"Link you gotta get up, it's kill or be killed. You can do this," Phoenix said

Link was snapped out of his flashback and picked up his sword. He readied himself again and charged back into battle.

'Don't think of it as killing, Link," the Hero of Sky tried, 'In battle, it's self defense. You tried not to kill, but in some cases you have to.'

'Noted,' Link replied in his mind and he knocked down another syndicate member. As soon as the four of them had cleared the area of hostiles they once again began their charge to the throne room, hacking off enemies if needed.

Erected in front of the throne room was a magical barrier. Link smacked it with his sword and was sent flying back.

"Ow," he grimaced as he pushed himself back up. "How did he do that?"

Vaati's demeanor turned grim, "It seems my father successfully taught him in the arts of darkness."

Terra's head snapped around instinctively as he heard the large clamoring of footsteps behind them. The were instantly surrounded by a multitude of syndicate members. The vigilantes all drew their respective weapons. Link had his sword pointed at one, Vaati had his Red and Blue hilted katanas at his side, Terra swung his ball and chain beside him, and Gulley drew his fire rod.

From the roof and arrow shot into the marble floor with a rope attached; in swung Saria and Aqua onto the ground. A doorway of darkness appeared beside Link and Harren stepped out with his machete drawn. On Link's right side a column of light shot down, out from it came Sheik, gun already aimed at one of the syndicate members.

Link felt a light power within him, "Warriors of the Triforce, attack!" He commanded.

Terra instantly let his ball go, smashing into a pile of enemies. He reeled in again and then let loose on another pile. Vaati went to work stabbing opponents as they came. He had his red and blue katanas drawn. The red hilted blade seemed to be thicker, while the blue was an inch longer than the red. Aqua began throwing knives, which would impale the men at their weakest points. From a pouch she pulled water into thin air and froze it to form sharp ice spikes, which she used to impale the syndicate members when she ran out of knives. She would then melt the ice and reuse it. Saria began firing arrow after arrow and she seemed in no short supply any time soon. Ravio used his darkness to blast his enemies whilst dispatching the others with his machete. Sheik fired a clip of taser bullets, and then used his shield to combat his enemies. Link followed suit. He avoided killing, not using his sword at all. He focused on his basic hand to hand combat and used his shield. He grabbed one grunts arm, throwing him at another. He jumped and delivered a spinning kick to another's face. One man tried to punch him, but Link grabbed his fist and spun him into a mob of enemies. Gulley flew into the air and began blasting from above.

Immediately grunts began to drop. Soon there were only ten left, all of which were quickly taken out with grace and swiftness.

Terra breathed out, "Well that was fun," he said. He turned to the door, "So what do we do about the barrier?"

Sheik stepped forward, studying it. "It's magic, that's for sure. In all my years I didn't think I'd actually have to face a mage. I didn't even think they existed to be honest," he muttered.

Harren stretched out his palm and charged a dark orb the size of his palm. He then fired it into the barrier. The barrier had a small crack the repaired itself almost instantaneously. "Huh…"

Sheik closed his eyes for a moment. "Link point your sword at the door if you'd be so kind," Sheik instructed. Link did as he was asked and Sheik turned to his comrades. "I believe if we all charge Link's sword with the elements it may be enough to crack the barrier."

"Worth a shot," Saria shrugged.

The seven out scratched their hands and shot beams of colored energy into Link's sword, which began to glow until a flash of white light blinded them all. The seven stopped the beams to reveal a glowing four sword within Link's hand.

"Woah…" Gulley gawked.

Link took the charged blade, holding it above his head, and slamming it down into the barrier.

* * *

 _Link_ _walked through the halls of Lake Hylia High School, head down, making sure not to be noticed. This was his first day back, and he was terrified. He was still in physical and mental therapy, and his therapists had decided he was ready to go back. He currently held a 4.0 Grade Point Average for his sophomore and Junior years._

 _Ahead he saw a kid being pushed around. The kid had dropped his books, his hair was a mess, and his glasses were crooked on his face, one lense was cracked._

 _"Ha what a loser!" One shouted. Link knew him as Colin. Colin was a short stumpy boy with blue hair._

 _"He's just pathetic if you ask me!" Link recognized his voice as a boy named Stretch. He was tall, lanky, and probably malnourished. Stretch pushed the boy into their leader. Who sent him sprawling across the hall._

 _Link caught the boy, who looked up at him in fear._

 _"Oy Link, send him back would ya? We aren't finished with the little runt," he said darkly._

 _Link knew this boy as Groose. Infamous throughout the school. He was the school's star quarterback, and son of the principal. He was the exact definition of privileged._

 _"I've got a better idea," Link replied. He then started walking towards the three. Colin and Stretch got in front of Groose to protect him. This didn't phase Link. Instead Link punched Colin in the stomach, causing him to wince in pain me fall over. Link then kicked Stretch's legs out from under him. Finally there was Groose. Groose attempted to punch Link. Link caught Groose's fist, and then punched Groose across the face, hearing a satisfying crack._

 _Groose was on his hands and knees, clutching his now bloodied nose . "You broke my nose!"_

 _"Yeah? Think twice about touching that kid ever again," Link threatened. He turned his back towards them and started walking away when he heard Groose's voice and froze._

 _"I'm gonna tell my dad, and he'll make sure you never see the light of a classroom again!"_

 _Link turned around again and started walking towards them. Groose and his cronies scrambled to their feet and started booking it towards the office._

 _Link picked up the boys books and walked over to him. "Here," he said. "If they ever give you trouble again, come find me." Link pulled out a small sticky note from his pocket and scribbled something down. "This is my number. What's your name?"_

 _"P-pipit," he stuttered._

 _"That's a cool name, are you a freshmen? I haven't seen you here before."_

 _The kid gulped, "Yeah."_

 _"Cool, you can come sit by my friends and I at lunch if you'd like. You'll know my friends when you see them. They've all got weird spiky hair. I'll see you around Pipit."_

 _Link started walking to class. He found his classroom and walked in. He picked an empty seat and opened his notebook._

 _He grabbed his phone and sent a text to Phoenix, 'There will be a kid coming to sit with us at lunch'_

 _His teacher began the lesson and Link began scribbling notes. The class seemed to drone on. There were only five minutes left in class when there was a knock on the door. His teacher, Mr. Ezlo, opened door to find two ROTC members dressed in uniform. He uttered a quick few words to them and returned to the class. He again stood in front of the class._

 _"Mr. Faron," he started, "please gather your things and follow these two gentlemen."_

 _"Yes sir?" He questioned as he packed his books back into his bag and put it over his shoulder. As he was leaving every eye in the room was looking at him. He heard the silent whispers and left with the two officers._

 _Link had joined the ROTC his freshman year, and had been trained with through the combat program. He had no idea however what they wanted with him. They walked in single file, with one ahead, and one behind. They passed numerous lockers and Link was led to the second floor, where he was escorted to a small room, which he had heard of but had never been in. It was a makeshift courtroom. He was being court marshaled._

* * *

The barrier shattered, white, glass like pieces falling to the ground like snowflakes. Link looked at the massive door and turned to his comrades.

From behind was heard the large clamoring of foot steps; hundreds of them. In less than a moment they were surrounded by police officers and S.W.A.T. teams, all of which had guns drawn on the vigilantes.

Sheik slowly put his weapons on the floor. His comrades followed suit.

"We mean you no harm, we are on your side." Ambient stated.

"You are all under arrest," one of the officers stated, Link recognized his voice as Officer Stratus.

"Officer Stratus," Link began, "you and your comrades put the weapons down, and nothing bad will happen on either of our ends."

"Yeah? And who do you think you are to tell me what to do?"

"What the Hell are you doing?!" Shadow hissed at him.

"Swordsman, can it!" Phoenix whispered.

Link ignored their comments and drew his sword. The officers instantly had their weapons pointed directly at him.

"Put the weapons down and we won't have problems," Link again stated.

Terranova stared at him, mouth agape. Shadow just facepalmed at his lack of experience. Ambient finally stepped in, "Swordsman, enough."

With that Link lowered his blade and gave a half glare to his comrade, "I had it under control."

"Clearly," Ambient retorted, "Officer… Stratus, was it? We mean no harm. I know you don't like it, but if you even want to consider getting through to the assailants you will undoubtedly need our assistance. I suggest you and your fellow officers put down your weapons now and we do this together. After that you can take us in. Deal?"

Ken Stratus chuckled, "Or I just take you in now and get my promotion," he laughed. " See, I like my plan better?"

"What would Ilia think?" Link questioned.

"How did you- you leave my daughter out of this you son of a bitch!"

With that he fired at Link, who blocked it with his shield.

"Enough gentleman!" A voice rang out. The sound of the clicking of high heels was heard. In the middle of the two groups walked out a red haired woman dressed in a black power suit. "Kairi Wise, HIA."

Both groups stared at her, the former dispute forgotten.

"This is now our jurisdiction, you are being re assigned to a castle sweep. You will then report to the front gates and make sure no one gets in or out of this building. Do I make myself clear?" She demanded.

"Yes ma'am." Came a responsive chorus as the crowd of law enforcement disbanded leaving only the vigilantes and the HIA agent.

Once they were gone she turned to Link, "What the Hell were you thinking?"

"I-" he started.

"No, that is the kind of stupid move that gets people killed and blows your cover. Don't do it again. Now let's get going," she ordered. "Ambient will you need all of your team?"

"No. Shadow, Wind Sage, Terranova; with me. Tidal Wave, Phoenix; hit the streets. Evergreen; get Swordsman back to base than hit the streets."

"Yes sir," they collectively responded, save Link.

"But Am-" Link started.

"Back. To. Base. You are being benched for your actions tonight. Do I make myself clear?" He asked.

"Am-"

"DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" He screamed.

Link winced, "Yes, sir."

"Good," he turned to his three other comrades. "Let's go, gentlemen."

The three vigilantes and the HIA agent opened the door and disappeared behind it. Phoenix flew off while Tidal Wave grappled out the way she came in. Swordsman hung his head and followed Evergreen back to the vehicle that brought him into the castle.


End file.
